Hoje é festa lá na mansão Kido!
by naru misato-san
Summary: Athena resolve dar folga para seus cavaleiros e dá uma mega festa a fantasia! O que será que pode rolar? Beijos, brigas e estátuas quebradas... espero que gostem! (FIC CONCLUIDA)
1. Inicio da Festa

A deusa Athena decide dar uma folga para os cavaleiros, e resolve dar uma mega festa a fantasia. Nem é preciso contar que isso vai pegar fogo...

Ofereço as minhas amigas Ana, Márcia e Bruna que irão ter uma participação bem especial nessa fic!(Sem contar a mim, que ninguém é de ferro né? ;P)

**Hoje é festa, lá na mansão Kido!**

1. O início

- Você vai à festa hoje?

- Claro que sim! Minha fantasia já está pronta! E a sua?

- Ah... a minha... bom... sim, está! Faz é tempo...

- Bom! Nos vemos lá então! Só uma coisa... avisou ao Ikki que é um baile a fantasia?

- Ele disse que fantasia é coisa de idiota, mas sabe como é, Hyoga... ele vai acabar não resistindo a tentação!

- Tomara, Shun! A propósito... qual a sua fantasia? Estou curioso...

- Ah... bom... é... surpresa! Lá você verá! – desligou o telefone

- Alô? ... Shun? "Droga, desligou o telefone..." muito bem, quem é o homem mais lindo que você conheceu?

"Tu-Tu-Tu-Tu..." (Telefone)

- Bom saber. – desligou o telefone também

Enquanto isso, numa pousada vagabunda, 12 homens fortes e duas belas mulheres cujos rostos estavam escondidos sob máscaras, já chegam reclamando.

- Ora! Que desfeita! Athena nos fazem abandonar o santuário só para irmos numa festa, ainda por cima é isso que nos oferece! – resmungava Saga

- Ora... minha casa era melhor. – contestou Mu, sempre muito calmo.

- Fala sério! – retrucou MDM – tua casa tá caindo aos pedaços!

- Gente... vamos ser otimistas! Só vamos passar dois dias aqui! – disse Aldebaran tentando animar os amigos

- Espero que a água seja boa, para não estragar o meu lindo cabelinho. – Afrodite disse segurando os cabelos

- Por mim tanto faz! Espero que a Saori leve algumas amigas bonitinhas, eu só quero cair na Gandaia! – disse Miro animado

- Marin... – disse uma mulher de cabelos verdes – sabe uma forma de ninguém nos conhecer na festa?

- Como? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa

- Vamos sem máscara! – sorriu

- Não me faça rir... – irônica

- Vamos, anime-se! Vamos a uma festa hoje! – Shina estava mais sorridente que o comum

Marin nada diz.

- Meninas, eu posso levar as suas malas? – ofereceu Shura gentilmente

- O QUE! – Shina enfurecida – ACASO ACHA QUE SOMOS DUAS MOLENGAS! SEU MACHISTA! EU POSSO MUITO BEM FAZER ISSO SOZINHA! SOU UMA AMAZONA! – bradou pondo as mãos na cintura

- Ah, leve então! Só não reclame. Iremos subir dois lances de escadas! E você, Marin?

- Eu levo a mala dela, pode deixar... – sorriu Aiória

- Não precisa... – contestou Marin

- Eu insisto. E vou levar! – insistiu Aiória

- Quer levar as minhas, Shura? – perguntou Afrodite

- Dane-se! – bradou o capricórnio

- Grosso. – bufou Afrodite

Enquanto isso, na Mansão Kido...

- Droga Tatsume! – reclamava Athena – coloque esse arranjo direito!

- Perdão senhorita!

- Estou estressada, você não sabe como cansa mandar fazer isso, mandar fazer aquilo... ufa... não agüento mais... – sentando numa cadeira – pegue um suco de limão bem gelado pra mim...

- Mas senhorita, estou segurando o arranjo e...

- Agora, Tatsume!

- S-sim senhorita- deixando o arranjo em cima da mesa

- "Droga, as meninas já devem estar chegando..."

Então batem na porta.

- Tatsume! Atenda a porta!

- Mas senhorita, seu su...

Saori apenas o olha, fuzilando-o.

Tatsume sente como se mil facas penetrassem em seu corpo, e corre para atender a porta.

Ao abri-la, duas garotas simpáticas e sorridentes o cumprimentam. Uma delas era Roberta, seus cabelos eram lisos e castanhos, e um corte bem diferente, repicado e até meio irregular, passando um pouco da altura dos ombros, mas que fazia parte do corte, tinha 1,63 e olhos castanhos.

A outra, Bruna. Seus cabelos eram longos, loiros, encaracolados. Tinha 1,62 e seus olhos eram verdes. Ambas seguravam uma sacola grande, que aparentava ter uma roupa dentro. Obviamente, suas respectivas fantasias. Tatsume também observou duas malas atrás dela, e já imaginou que teria que carrega-las.

- Meninas! Que bom que chegaram! – disse Saori alegremente, dando um beijinho no rosto de Bruna, em seguida outro em Roberta, esta virou o rosto para receber um segundo beijo e ficou no vácuo (fez uma careta em seguida, por trás da deusa) – Tatsume, acompanhem-nas até seus aposentos! As outras também chegarão em breve!

- Sim senhorita... – respondeu Tatsume com um tom de voz exausto

- Oh... tadinho... deve ter trabalhado muito né? – perguntou Roberta

Tatsume animou-se e tomou uma postura mais elegante, e galante também.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, senhorita! Estou muito bem, obrigado...

- Ótimo! – sorriu juntando as palmas das mãos e sorrindo meigamente – alguém tem que carregar minhas coisas!

#Gota em Tatsume, Bruna e Saori#

Enquanto isso, num apartamento não muito longe...

- Não, não e não! Não vou usar esta fantasia RIDICULA! – reclamava Pandora

- Pandora... é só para combinar com a fantasia do Ikki...

- Hein? Ele não me disse que iria fantasiado... – Pandora desconfiada... – June... ¬¬

- Ehh... ", que foi? Pandora... você sabe que o Ikki sempre muda de opinião de ultima hora...

- É mesmo? ¬¬ não sei...

- ¬¬ prova logo esta fantasia.

No outro quarto...

- Não, não e não! Não vou usar esta fantasia RIDICULA! – reclamava Ikki

- Ikki... é só para combinar com a fantasia da Pandora...

- Hein? Ela não me disse que iria fantasiada... – Ikki desconfiado... – Shun... ¬¬

- Ehh... ", que foi? Ikki... você sabe que a Pandora sempre muda de opinião de ultima hora...

- É mesmo? ¬¬ não sei...

- ¬¬ prova logo esta fantasia. Tenho que ligar para o Seiya.

- O queee! Pra que! – perguntou Seiya assustado

- Seiya... é só desta vez, prometo cuidar bem dela...

- Shun... vê lá o que você vai fazer... tem certeza disso?

- Claro... não tenho escolha mesmo...

- Tudo bem... a propósito, acho que vou ter que me fantasiar de Pirata mesmo...

- ¬¬

Voltando ao pulgueiro... digo, pousada...

- Você está animada demais, Shina... é por causa do Seiya é? – perguntou Marin

Shina fica vermelha. Ao ficarem a sos, as amazonas tiravam suas máscaras.

- O que você está insinuando, Marin?

- Eu? Insinuando? Nada... estou sendo até direta demais... – Marin séria – você ainda gosta do Seiya?

- Marin, você está sendo indiscreta! – Shina cruzou os braços

- Não, Shina. Somos duas mulheres, Seiya é meu pupilo, te conheço há anos... que mal há em falar o que todos já sabem?

- Já superei isso. – disse Shina sentando na cama – ele ama a azeda da Saori, todos sabem disso...

- Certo. Então por que não dá uma chance ao Shura? Ele está bem próximo de você nesses dias...

- O shura? Ele é um idiota que "se acha" por que tem uma "espadinha" nas mãos...

Marin solta uma risada.

- Tudo bem...

- E o Aiória? – Shina perguntou num tom sarcástico

- O que tem o Aiória? – Marin deu uma de desentendida, mas seu rosto corou

- Por que tá vermelha! – perguntou Shina muito animada

- Não estou vermelha!

- Não mesmo? Acorda Marin, você está sem mascara! Posso ver suas expressões!

De repente a porta abre bruscamente, fazendo as duas amazonas gritarem escondendo o rosto rapidamente.

- Calma meninas, sou eu! – disse Shura

- Por isso mesmo! Saia daqui! – gritou Shina enquanto jogava nele qualquer objeto que encontrasse em sua frente, e escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos. Atrás de Shura, Marin reconheceu a risada de Aiória que se divertia com a situação do amigo.

Shina ouve a porta bater e arrisca olhar para ver se não havia ninguém no quarto.

- Pode levantar, Marin... eles não estão mais aqui... – respirou aliviada

Obs: Marin enfiara o rosto no travesseiro

- Que droga! – reclamava Shura encarando a porta – Nem que estivessem peladas! Que escândalo!

- Pois é, meu amigo... – Aiória rindo muito, deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo – é muito pior ver o rosto de uma amazona do que vê-la nua.

- Eu mato quem fez essas regras.

Aiória ri novamente.

- Não esquenta não... se quiser eu te digo como é o rosto dela... agora vamos...

- Ah... – Shura ficou com raiva – tenho raiva só em saber que você viu o rosto dela! Mas... – Shura sorriu – eu tive a impressão de ter visto o rosto da Marin... quer que eu desenhe! – dando uma risada sarcástica.

A porta do quarto novamente se abre, e Shura escuta seu nome na voz de Shina. Seu coração disparou "será que ela está sem mascara?" pensou antes de se virar para ela. Tamanha foi sua decepção. As duas amazonas novamente estavam com suas máscaras.

- O que você queria, Shura? Para entrar no nosso quarto sem bater? – ela parecia com raiva

- Avisar que virão nos buscar as sete. É bom que não demorem, ou vão ficar. – respondeu Shura com raiva

- Vamos Shura... – disse Aiória – você tem que me mostrar sua fantasia! – sorriu

Voltando a mansão Kido, já estava quase na hora da festa e as meninas estavam pondo suas fantasias.

- Que linda sua fantasia de Sininho, Bru! – disse Roberta sorrindo

- Que nada, adorei essa sua de espiã!

Ela usava uma roupa vermelha super justa, de um tecido sintético.

- Eu sempre quis usar uma dessas! É a "Glover" das "Totally Spies" " Qual deverá ser a fantasia da Saori? – perguntou a morena

- Bom... – respondeu a loira num tom pensativo – se você fosse uma deusa, rica, mimada e poderosa... que fantasia você iria usar?

- Sei lá... princesa?

As duas riram.

- Oi meninas! De que estão rindo? – perguntou Saori

- Uau! Que linda sua fantasia de princesa! – disse Bruna

- Nós jamais imaginaríamos! – completou Roberta um tanto irônica.

- Bom, é de Cinderela! – sorriu Saori – vocês estão lindas!

- Obrigada... que horas são?

- São seis e meia. Os outros devem chegar daqui a pouco!

- Que bom! – Bruna juntando a palma das mãos – ele vem mesmo?

- Claro que sim! Garantiu que viria! – respondeu Saori

Tudo ocorreu bem no apto de Ikki, eles conseguiram por as fantasias sem nenhum problema... mas ao se encontrarem...

- Ikki! Você está ótimo! Lindo! Ficou perfeita em você! – disse June – Agora pode vir, Pandora!

Pandora sai do quarto um tanto sem jeito. Quando vê Ikki, quase cai pra trás, ele estava lindo, e ela... ridícula! Ele estava de fraque, cartola, usava uma grande capa, tinha uma rosa no peito, porém uma mascara de "Zorro". Sim, é o que vocês estão pensando! Ele estava vestido de Tuxedo Masc! E ela se sentiu ridícula ao se vestir de Sailor Moon.

- Ikki... você está... lindo! – Pandora toda sem graça

Ikki fitou a namorada dos pés a cabeça. Nunca havia visto ela daquele jeito, usando uma mini-saia azul pregueada, suas coxas ficavam a mostra, e o resto escondido numa bota rosa que ia até o joelho. A roupa modelava seu corpo e ele quase babava por isso.

Antes que Ikki pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Pandora entra no quarto furiosa.

- Pan... o que deu nela? – perguntou Ikki sem entender

- Acho que você deve falar com ela. – disse June chateada

- Também acho... temos que ir agora! vou te deixar na festa e irei na casa do Seiya, certo Jun-

- Mas e o Ikki? – perguntou June

- Ah, nós vamos depois. Mas Shun, por que você quer ir na casa do Seiya?

- Vou pegar minha fantasia que está com ele... – respondeu Shun um pouco desconfiado

June ficou um pouco confusa, mas aceitou a proposta de chegar na festa antes dele.

- Você está linda, "Kagome"... – disse Shun beijando sua amada

June sorriu envergonhada, e em questão de minutos saíram do apartamento. Ikki entrou no quarto logo em seguida.

- Pandora, o que houve? – perguntou ao ver Pandora, agora com os cabelos soltos

- Você ainda pergunta? Você acha mesmo que eu vou de "Sailor Moon"! Enquanto você vai assim?

- Ora... estou vestido de Tuxedo Masc... é um casal, você nunca assistiu a esse anime! Eles se amam... Serena e Darien, lutam para salvar a terra do Mal. E eles moram em "Tóquio de Cristal", no futuro. Tóquio de cristal fica na lua... eu acho.

- Você assiste a esse anime? – perguntou Pandora

- ÊêêÊ... tá me estranhando? Eu... só assistia de vez em quando... porque depois passava meu programa de esportes favorito...

- Super Campeões?

- ¬¬ - Ikki resolve mudar de assunto. – Agora... vem cá. – puxando ela pela cintura, e a abraçando. Pandora toma um susto.

- Amei você dentro dessa fantasia... – sussurrou no ouvido de Pandora enquanto suas mãos subiam por suas coxas

- Ikki!

- Sério... você deveria ir assim, ia matar os homens de inveja de mim... a não ser o Afrodite...

- Ikki, por favor... – disse Pandora rindo – tudo bem... eu vou... pode me soltar!

- Quem disse que eu quero te soltar? – levantando a saia dela, na parte de trás

- Vamos nos atrasar para a festa...

Ikki joga Pandora na cama.

- Quem se importa com a festa? – disse Ikki deitando sobre ela

- E a fantasia? Pra por depois vai ser difícil...

- Não precisamos tirar...

- Hum... tudo bem... mas isso pode levar um pouco mais de tempo...

- Tanto faz... – e a beijou

Os primeiros convidados acabavam de chegar. Mu, como sempre muito pontual, chegou com Kanon e Aiória.

- Sejam bem vindos! – disse Saori muito alegre – Belas fantasias!

- É um prazer ser seu convidado, Athena... – disse Mu beijando a mão de Saori. Ele estava vestido de um simples pastor de ovelhas, na época da Grécia clássica. Usava uma túnica de um ombro só e um cajado nas mãos. Nos pés, sandálias gregas.

- Que gato... tão simples... – cochichou Roberta para Bruna

- É... mais o outro, aquele vestido de Soldado Grego... é muito mais... mas pela cara, deve ser comprometido. – lamentou a Sininho

- Estou vestido de Aquiles! – disse Aiória – eu tentei convencer a essa besta a não vir assim, mas ele insistiu...

- Tá, só por que eu peguei a roupa de grande mestre do santuário... não deixa de ser uma fantasia, ora essa!

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Saori sorrindo

- Bom, Marin e Shina ainda estão se arrumando... parecem que vão vestidas de personagens de um mesmo anime! – sorriu Aiória

- Saga, Aiória e Mu. Fiquem a vontade! Quero que conheçam minhas amigas, essa é a Roberta, e essa é a Bruna!

- Eu sou o Kanon! – Kanon bradou, mas ao ver as duas garotas, a raiva passou. – uau... vocês duas... como se chamam? Digo... Saori já disse... bom... querem tomar um drink comigo? Eu pago...

- Claro, mas a bebida é de graça. – respondeu Bruna

#Gota nele#

- Deixa as meninas em paz, Kanon...que coisa! – disse Aiória sorrindo – perdoem-me por ele...

Mu não diz nada... só fica atento.

- Os outros vão chegar logo? Sinto que abrimos a festa... – disse Mu

- Não, que bom que você chegou... digo, vocês chegaram! Os outros já devem estar chegando! – disse Roberta tentando ser agradável

- Hum... muito bonita sua fantasia! – elogiou Mu

- Ora... obrigada, a sua também está ótima... – ficou vermelha

- Shiryu! Shunrei! – disse Saori animada – venham, entrem! Que fantasias legais!

Shiryu usava um sobretudo preto, calças pretas, botas e óculos escuros. Neo, The Matrix. Shunrei usava uma roupa super justa, preta, botas, mas não usava óculos. Estava de Trinity. Como estava com vergonha, acabou usando um sobretudo por cima da roupa também.

- Uau... só tem gatos nessa festa... – disse Roberta

- Perdão? – perguntou Mu sem entender

- Só tem gatos nessa festa... – repetiu Roberta, hipnotizada com a beleza do moreno

Mu se calou, e Roberta se ligou.

- Aah... gatinhos! Psssss Pssss Psssss... a Saori tem belos gatos nessa casa! – tentou consertar

Bruna, Kanon e Aiória começaram a gargalhar, Mu deu uma risadinha. Com certeza ela não estava incluindo ele na lista de "gatos"... pelo menos ele pensava isso.

- Shiryu! Meu amigão! – disse Kanon – chega mais, vamos conversar aqui...

- Aaahhh! Seu pirata miserável! – esse grito foi ouvido do jardim – Morra!

- Hyoga? – perguntou Saori desconfiada

Todos correram para a porta da mansão, atraídos pelas gargalhadas e gritos. Chegando lá encontraram uma cena bem atípica: Hyoga, vestido de marinheiro e Seiya vestido de pirata! Ambos lutando com umas espadas de madeira bem engraçadas.

- Você vai morrer pirata maldito! – disse Hyoga

- Não antes de eu te roubar, marinheiro idiota!

- Espera Seiya... se eu vou te matar, de que adianta me roubar?

- Ora... não é isso que os piratas fazem?

#Gota em todos#

- Oi pessoal! – disse Seiya coçando a cabeça e rindo muito

- Bela atuação Seiya! – Saori abriu um enorme sorriso – belas fantasias!

- Gostou? Essa roupa de marinheiro eu peguei em um dos cadáveres que estavam no navio da Mamãe...

Todos O.O

- Brincadeirinha!

Seiya e Hyoga juntaram-se aos demais e o DJ finalmente pôs uma musica eletrônica bem animada, enquanto os demais iam chegando. Mas e quanto a Ikki e Pandora?

Os dois estavam na cama, recuperando suas forças...

- No fim... – disse Pandora ofegante – acabamos por tirar as fantasias... – Ikki ainda estava por cima dela e com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela. Esta por sua vez, acariciava as costas musculosas do cavaleiro com as unhas.

- Sim... foi mais divertido que ir a festa, não foi?

- Droga Ikki, a festa! Não podemos deixar de ir...

- Mas eu não quero sair daqui... – dando uma risada bem cafajeste – vou ficar aqui a noite inteira... pra descontar ontem...

- Ontem? O que teve ontem?

- Nada... não teve nada, por isso eu quero descontar...

Pandora solta uma risada.

- Pois é bom irmos logo... nem que a gente volte mais cedo! Não podemos fazer essa desfeita...Ikki, minha perna está ficando dormente! Sai de cima de mim!

- Você adora quando eu fico em cima de você...

- É verdade... – dando uma pequena pausa – Mas agora temos uma festa para ir! – tentando levantar mas o corpo pesado do cavaleiro não deixava – E pare com essa risadinha esnobe!

- Só saio daqui se você me fizer uma proposta bem indecente...

- Você é insaciável!

- Claro! – Ikki resolveu sair de cima dela e rolar para o seu lado, enquanto ela levantava da cama massageando a perna dormente – Eu sou uma máquina...

- Ah é? – Pandora desafiadora o encarou – pois veremos quem é a maquina aqui. Quer uma proposta? Eu faço! Que tal fazermos uma curta viagem para uma praia e ficarmos... dois dias trancados no quarto do hotel só fazendo amor? Vamos ver quem agüenta mais... – disse num tom provocante, enquanto deitava em cima de Ikki, mas só para provoca-lo.

Ikki se assustou com a proposta de Pandora, mas logo ficou todo animado.

- Está falando serio!

- Claro! Topa? Assim que sairmos da festa... – deu um beijo estalado nele – iremos pegar um avião e irmos direto para lá. – beijou novamente e levantou

- Pandora, você... eu... você... é impressionante! – pulou da cama e tratou de catar sua fantasia

Agora, na festa, todos os cavaleiros já haviam chegado. Camus, Shina e Marin foram os últimos do grupo do santuário a chegarem na festa. Quando Marin e Shina viram Roberta, se espantaram.

- O QUE! A MESMA FANTASIA! – perguntou Roberta indignada olhando para Marin que usava a mesma fantasia de Espiã que ela. Glover! Shina estava de Sam, a roupa era verde. – Por que não veio de Alex!

- Por que não quis. Vermelho combina mais com meu cabelo. – Marin friamente

- "Nossa, ela encarnou a fantasia!" Por Athena! A mesma fantasia... – lamentou Shina – bom... meu nome é Shina, o dela é Marin!

- Prazer! Roberta! Só uma coisa... por que estão mascaradas? Faz parte da fantasia? Que eu saiba, não...

- Bom... somos amazonas, não podemos mostrar nossos rostos... – explicou Marin

- Ahh entendi... o lance do "Case-se ou morra!"... sei...

Hyoga deu um jeito de conhecer Bruna. Durante toda a festa, ele não tinha desgrudado os olhos da Sininho, bem como ela também não havia parado de reparar no marinheiro.

- Oi... – disse Hyoga encostando-se ao balcão que ela estava

Bruna estava prestes a engolir a vodka que estava tomando, mas ao ver o loiro, ela se engasga e quase põe a vodka pra fora.

- Você está bem! – Hyoga perguntou preocupado

- Sim! Estou ótima... é que eu me assustei com você...

Hyoga fez uma expressão desapontada e pediu desculpas.

- Não, não foi nada... foi mal... bom, o que você quer? – perguntou sorrindo

- Saber seu nome...

Bruna corou.

- Meu nome é... Bruna...

- Prazer Bruna! Meu nome é Hyoga...

- Sim, eu já havia visto você... Hyoga de Cisne, não é? Vi sua luta na Guerra Galáctica há uns anos! – sorriu

- Ah!

- Bom, na verdade nem vi você lutar... se é que você lutou... tive que sair as pressas do Coliseu...

- Ah... que pena! Bom, você não é do Japão, não é? Japonesa não é!

Sentada numa cadeira, toda deslocada e tímida, estava Ana. Uma odalisca de 1,52, cabelos castanhos e encaracolados. Tinha seu rosto coberto por um véu de seda muito bonito. Mas ela parecia não estar conseguindo se entrosa.

Miro chegou perto da mesa, sem ao menos notar a presença dela.

- Sua fantasia de Aladim tá muito boa, Miro! Seu convencido! – Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada

- Ora, o que é que eu posso fazer se esse colete realça meus músculos? – gargalhou – ei gatinha... afim de levar um papinho comigo? – perguntou a uma garota que estava passando com uma fantasia

Acabou por levar um fora.

- Ah... convencida! – mostrou a língua – "hoje não é meu dia..."

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada.

- Tomou um fora, Aladim!

- Tá... capoeirista idiota. – resmungou

Virou-se bruscamente para ir a qualquer lugar que não fosse junto do Aldebaran, quando esbarrou em Ana, que estava quieta, na dela.

- Desculpa! Eu sinto muito! Você se machucou? – perguntou Miro

- Ahn... não... não precisa se desculpar, foi um acidente...

Ao ver a pequena odalisca, Miro ficou hipnotizado com a beleza da garota. Seus olhos eram castanhos, seus cabelos encaracolados e sua pele era alva como a lua.

Ele percebeu que a garota era também tímida e estava um pouco deslocada, apesar de ser uma das amigas de Saori.

- Você está sozinha? – perguntou Miro – posso sentar com você?

A garota encarou o rapaz grego vestido de Aladim e não conseguiu dizer não.

- Muito obrigado... eu também estou sozinho...

- Ah... e seus amigos?

- Eles? Bom... eles não são bem uma companhia agradável e...

- Miro, aqui está a bebida que você me pediu! Vai com calma, pode não parecer, mas Caipirinha pode te deixar tonto com menos de uma dose! – disse Aldebaran sem notar a presença de Ana

- Dá licença, por favor... – sorriu Miro à Ana, educadamente. Chamou Aldebaran para um canto mais afastado – TU NÃO TEM NOÇÃO NÃO! Como você me aparece daquele jeito! Quase assusta a garota!

- Garota? Onde? – perguntou Aldebaran olhando para a mesa – Ah! Desculpa! Eu juro que não vi!

- Agora vai chispando daqui. – disse Miro

Aldebaran virou as costas, mas o escorpião o chama novamente.

- Ei! Que bebida é essa? – perguntou Miro interessado

- Ora, caipirinha... – respondeu Aldebaran dando de ombros

- Não essa, a outra que está na sua mão...

- Ah, coquetel de frutas com Vodka...

- Faz um favor, amigão? Traz dois aqui pra gente? Por favor, quebra esse galho!

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer. – e foi embora

- Ah, Filho da... tudo bem... vou voltar para a minha garota. – ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar

-


	2. Beijos, Beijos

2. Beijos, beijos...

- Desculpa, Ana! É que eu fui resolver uns assuntos com o meu amigo ali... – Miro sentou a mesa novamente – quer tomar alguma coisa? Eu te acompanho...

Ana sorriu. Afinal, não custava nada, o bar era bem ali.

- Tudo bem! Aceito sua companhia! – sorriu

- "Beleza!" Vamos então!

No Bar, Mu, Roberta e Aiória conversavam sobre assuntos variados.

- Não... eu odeio o Bush. – disse Roberta

- Também. Ele é um nojento. – concordou Mu que estava começando a se soltar e se sentir a vontade

- Ah, não vamos falar sobre política! Você não gosta do Bush porque nunca teve que agüentar ordens do Mestre Ares. – disse Aiória

Saga estava passando por lá e não deixou de ouvir o comentário.

- Mas eu ia conquistar o mundo! – deu uma risada diabólica

Os três ficaram calados

- Estou brincando! ... idiotas. – e saiu

- Esse Saga... – riu Aiória

- Oi gente! – disse Kanon chegando de repente

- Ué? Você não tinha ido pra lá? – Roberta confusa

Mu sorriu.

- Não, aquele era Saga, esse é Kanon! São gêmeos, você ainda não havia visto? – Mu disse

- Ah... não! – Roberta ficou sem graça e Mu sorriu para ela

- Não faz mal... escuta,você vai beber algo?

- Vou sim, mas é que vocês não estão pedindo nada, então fiquei sem graça!

Aiória e Kanon notaram as trocas de olhares partindo do casal e saíram de fininho. Os dois nem se deram conta...

- Eu vou tomar uma cerveja... – disse Mu. O garçom já estava trazendo um caneco cheio de cerveja

- Garçom, traz o mesmo que ele, por favor!

- Você vai mesmo beber cerveja? Poderia ter pedido algo melhor pra você... – disse Mu

- Relaxa, eu bebo cerveja!

- Não! Vou pedir uma coisa melhor...

Enquanto isso, Aiória procurava por uma certa amazona... não a havia visto durante toda a festa e estava ansioso. Avistou Shina encostada numa parede, parecia não se divertir muito.

- Shina, você viu a Marin? – perguntou

- Ela pediu pra não dizer a ninguém que estava no jardim... – Shina respondeu

- Ah, Shina... que pena que você não sabe onde a Marin está... acho que vou lá no jardim tomar um arzinho... – sorriu Aiória – mas... que ânimo é esse? Divirta-se, estamos numa festa!

- Ah... vou me divertir, obrigada... – Shina olhou um casal dançar animadamente. Aiória olhou para trás e viu um pirata animado, dançando com uma Cinderela.

- Ah... é isso. Shina, o Shura está sozinho! Dá uma chance pra ele...

- Já disse que a Marin está no jardim? – Shina retrucou arrogante

Marin estava no jardim, sentada num banco perto de uma grande árvore. Tirou sua mascara para olhar melhor a lua. De onde ela estava dava para ouvir a musica e os risos das pessoas que se divertiam na festa.

- "Que droga... eu gostaria de estar me divertindo, mas..."

- Marin? – Aiória aparece por trás dela

Ela põe a mascara.

- O que você quer, Aiória?

- Saber como você está... porque você não está na festa? Por acaso não se sente bem? – ele sentou ao seu lado

- Estou bem...

- Não está... você nunca foi tão fria... – ele pegou a mão da amazona. Ele não podia ver, mas o rosto dela corou ao sentir o toque das mãos de Aiória na sua – eu te conheço há anos, Marin... sei quando você está triste. Já fiz de tudo pra te animar hoje... o que você tem?

- Estou farta. – confessou em meio a um suspiro

- De que?

- Disso tudo! Dediquei toda a minha vida para me tornar uma amazona forte, a mais forte das amazonas... perdi a minha vida, minha adolescência inteira... enquanto muitas jovens se divertiam em festas, eu estava treinando, me machucando, arriscando minha vida... pra que! Hoje sei o tempo que perdi e os amores que não tive...

Aiória ouvia atento a tudo o que sua amiga dizia.

- Você não foi a única, Marin... todos nós abandonamos muito, nossa infância, juventude, mas tivemos o prazer de poder lutar pela justiça e ver nossos objetivos alcançados... você é uma amazona forte, maravilhosa! Tenho certeza que muitos homens te amam...

- Muitos homens não me interessam... – Marin levanta seu rosto – eu quero apenas um... – sua voz ficou tremula

Aiória pára de olhar para os pés e olha diretamente para Marin.

- Mas tenho medo... de me expor desse jeito, que ele não me ame da mesma forma que eu o amo... e céus! Não quero mata-lo, e sei que é impossível conseguir uma coisa dessas! Terei que viver com essa humilhação para sempre...

- Primeiro: se ele não te amar, ele é um idiota. A não ser que ele já esteja apaixonado por outra... Segundo: Você é poderosa o bastante, pode matar qualquer homem. – Aiória tentou animar a sua "amiga".

- Não se esse homem for um cavaleiro de ouro...

Aiória gelou.

- E... quem é!

Marin suspira e abaixa a cabeça.

- Já falei demais... Aiória, vamos voltar para a festa... – levantou

- Marin! Espera... – a segurou pela mão – eu preciso saber, por favor...

- Por que?

- Porque eu... – respirou fundo – detestaria de ver nos braços de outro cavaleiro... principalmente se fosse de ouro, eu seria capaz de cometer uma loucura! – se levantou e ficou de frente para a amazona

- Aiória... – suspirou Marin – o que você está querendo me dizer?

- Já disse. Não agüentaria te ver com outro cavaleiro ou com qualquer homem. – o cavaleiro de leão se deixou levar pelos sentimentos. As palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca sem que ao menos ele pensasse. Ao perceber isso, solta a mão de Marin e senta no banco novamente – mas... se você o ama tanto... deveria tentar. Você nunca irá saber se não tentar...

A essa altura, Marin estava desconfiando dos sentimentos do cavaleiro de ouro que tanto amava. Será que agora ela poderia ter mais esperanças?

- Tem razão... vou seguir seu conselho... – disse Marin

- V-vai mesmo? – Aiória perguntou, porem sua voz estava triste e desanimada – "quem me dera se fosse eu.."

- E a melhor forma que uma amazona pode fazer tal coisa é... mostrando seu rosto... certo?

Aiória sentiu seu coração apertar. Estava quase certo que ela não falava dele.

- "Alem de ter que suportar vê-la com outro cavaleiro, ainda terei de me conformar em jamais ver seu rosto... e sim... outro verá..." faça o que quiser. – ele apoiou os cotovelos nos seus joelhos e baixou a cabeça, respirando fundo e apertando seus olhos.

- Aiória... – Marin senta novamente ao lado do soldado romano e levanta o rosto dele com as mãos – você está bem?

- Sim... não se preocupe comigo... – baixando-a novamente

Marin se afasta e toma um pouco de ar. Aiória não percebe, mas ela leva sua mão vagarosamente até sua máscara e a retira. Vendo que não havia chamado a atenção de Aiória que estava mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, ela joga a mascara no chão, bem na frente dele. Sem acreditar no que viu, o leão teve medo de olha-la.

- "Por favor... olhe pra mim..." – pensou Marin aflita

- "Não posso acreditar nisso... será que bebi demais?" – ele finalmente decide olhar. Marin sente um leve tremor quando ele a olha, diretamente nos olhos e parecia confuso.

Ele olhou perplexo, ainda não estava entendendo... então... era ele quem ela amava? Ele finalmente estava vendo o rosto da mulher que sempre amou pela primeira vez. Prestou atenção nos olhos azuis, no nariz bem desenhado e finalmente desceu para os lábios rosados. Seus olhos se encheram de felicidade e ele sorriu de alegria e um alívio que tomou conta de seu peito.

Ao ver seu sorriso, Marin também sorri desconfiada. Olhou para a sua mascara e quis coloca-la novamente, mas sente uma mão pesada em seu ombro, subindo pelo pescoço.

Sem que dissessem nada, ele a puxou contra si. Seus lábios quase se tocam, ficaram a uma distancia de milímetros. Aiória estava nas nuvens e quis olha-la novamente antes do beijo tão esperado.

A amazona vestida de espiã, nunca desejou tanto aquele momento. Porem, mais do que nunca ela desejava estar de máscara para ocultar a cor vermelha que tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Marin... – enfim a beijou. Marin ficou atrapalhada, pois nunca havia beijado um homem antes. Não demorou muito para aprender...

Voltando para a festa, mais especificamente na pista de dança, um certo marinheiro parecia encantado pela "sininho".

- Você dança muito bem! – disse

Ao ouvir tal elogio, Bruna tropeça nos próprios pés.

- Você está bem! – Hyoga a segurou pelo braço

- Sim! Estou muito bem! – sorriu sem graça

- Você me assustou! – sorriu o cavaleiro de cisne

Ao olharem mais para o centro da pista, eles vêem Kanon dançando sozinho e animado.

- Nossa, tem certeza de que sou eu que danço bem! O cara manda muito! – Bruna olhou para Kanon, até que ele decidiu tirar a roupa. Calma! Não tirar toda! Apenas a camisa. – U-u... uau...

**PAUSA**

**minha nossa, imaginem essa beldade dando um show na pista de dança e ainda por cima sem camisa! É de babar mesmo!**

Hyoga pigarreou.

- Vamos... para outro lugar! ¬¬

- Ah! – Bruna despertando – aonde!

De repente, a musica eletrônica para de tocar dando lugar a uma musica lenta.

- Ahh! Sacanagem, né! – disse Kanon desapontado saindo da pista – DJ miserável!

Não demorou muito para que alguns casais começassem a dançar juntinhos.

- Bom, que tal dançarmos mais um pouco? – Hyoga tomou a mão da loira

- Eu... – ficando vermelha – sim!

Ele a envolve pela cintura e seus rostos se aproximam. Bruna sente suas pernas ficaram um pouco bambas ao encarar o cavaleiro que a olhava sensualmente.

- Ai. – gemeu Hyoga ao sentir um pisão em seu pé esquerdo

- Desculpa! – Bruna se afasta bruscamente

- Não! Não foi nada... – e continuaram

Bruna ficou seria e um pouco sem graça. Parecia não querer encara-lo

- O que foi? – perguntou – está incomodada?

- Não, é que... – seu rosto estava vermelho

- Está com vergonha?

- Não...

- Então porque não me olha?

Ela a encarou. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram aos azuis do cavaleiro. A musica, o clima, tudo estava favorável. Seus rostos se aproximaram cada vez mais e as mãos de Bruna que estavam apoiadas no ombro de Hyoga, desceram para o peito dele enquanto ele a apertava mais. Pararam de dançar bem no meio da pista e finalmente se beijaram. Ambos se sentiam leves, parecia que não havia mais ninguém naquele lugar. Até que a magia foi quebrada por gargalhadas de alguns rapazes.

- O que foi isso! – perguntou Hyoga

- Hein? Quem? Como?

Shun, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, chega na festa acompanhado de sua namorada, a amazona June. Mas logo notaram algo de errado. O que o Shun fazia com a armadura de pégaso!

- "Ai, como eu queria minha máscara..." – disse June

- Shun, ficou bem em você! – riu Seiya

- O que deu em você, Shun! – perguntou Saori

- Ora, não é uma festa a fantasia? Estou fantasiado de cavaleiro de pégaso! – justificou

- Ok... entendemos. Mas e Ikki? Onde está? – perguntou Shiryu

- Será que Saori ficará com raiva? – perguntou Pandora

- Que fique! Não ia perder a oportunidade de ficar com o apartamento só para nós dois...

Ambos nus, deitados no tapete da sala. Pandora repousava seu rosto no peito do cavaleiro de fênix enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

- Que pena... já estava começando a imaginar nossa pequena viagem... – disse Pandora

- Ei! Ainda está de pé, não? – ele se levanta

- A condição era irmos para festa. – ela também se levanta e o abraça por trás.

- Não faz mal... aproveitaremos essa noite! – ele a puxa e ela cai em seus braços

- Ah... até que não é ma idéia... – envolveu os braços no pescoço de Ikki

- Pensei que ele viesse... – disse Shun – ele ainda não chegou?

- Não... mas vamos deixa-los para lá! – disse Seiya – Saori, vamos continuar nossa dança?

- Seiya, estou um pouco cansada... – Saori disse – vou beber algo e continuamos daqui a pouco, certo?

- Tudo bem então...

- "É minha chance..." – pensou Shina quando viu Seiya se afastar de Saori.

Seiya se aproxima da mesa onde estavam um capoeirista, um mestre do santuário, um toureiro e um cowboy.

- E aí, solteirões? – brincou Seiya

- Oi Seiya! Junte-se a nós! – disse Aldebaran

- Fique a vontade! – disse shura

- Gente... o Afrodite tá meio sumido, não está? – comentou Camus

- Eu o vi com uma garota... – disse Kanon

- O que? Uma garota! – gargalhou Seiya

- Seiya... – uma voz feminina o chamou

- Shina? O que você quer? – perguntou Seiya

- Dança comigo?

- Sim, mas... essa musica?

- Sim, vem! – puxou Seiya para a pista

- Shina está pedindo um fora... – comentou Shura

- Está sim, mas você se importa? – perguntou Aldebaran sarcasticamente

- Sim... Não! Não me importo nem um pouquinho! Todos sabem que ele não gosta da Shina. – Shura deu um gole na sua cerveja

- Uau! Quem é aquela! – Aldebaran perguntou apontando para a porta

Uma mulher chega coincidentemente vestida de bandida do velho oeste americano.

- Não sei, mas quero conhece-la... – disse Camus sorrindo

- Então vai! O que está esperando! – encorajou o capoeirista

- Ok, estou indo! – o cowboy levantou sorrindo

Enquanto isso, Shina e Seiya "dançavam" na pista. Ele não parecia confortável pelo fato de Shina o abraçar tanto, e com medo que Saori os visse. Então, sempre que ele podia, se esquivava dos abraços mais ousados da amazona.

- O que você tanto olha, Seiya? Não quer mais dançar? – Shina perguntou

Seiya faz uma cara abusada e desprende os braços de Shina que estavam envolvidos em seu pescoço.

- Escuta, Shina... não é por nada, mas... é melhor pararmos. – disse Seiya cruzando os braços

- Por que? Está cansado?

- Não quero ser grosso, mas eu não quero dançar com você. Shina, me sinto lisonjeado por você gostar de mim, mas você sabe bem que eu não te correspondo.

Shina ficou com raiva, sua pulsação aumentou e ela cerrou os pulsos de tanto ódio.

- Sério, obrigado por gostar de mim! Mas acho que é melhor você acabar com isso... eu gosto da Saori...

- Eu... Eu... EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ, SEU BABACA! – Shina gritou com o orgulho ferido – Só porque eu te chamei pra dançar você acha que estou dando em cima de você! Ora... Se toca! Seu imbecil! – Shina o empurrou e correu para o jardim.

- Mas o que deu nela? – perguntou Seiya – eu fui o mais sincero que eu pude!

- Desculpa, Seiya, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir... acho que você foi muito duro com ela... – comentou Shiryu que estava acompanhado de sua amada, Shunrei.

- Mas às vezes as pessoas só entendem assim... – disse Shunrei – se Seiya não dissesse isso a ela, ela nunca iria parar de tentar e só ia ser pior para ela... foi melhor assim...

- Shunrei tem razão... – disse Seiya – a verdade dói, mas a dor é uma coisa passageira... não que isso tenha sido proposital, mas no fim foi melhor mesmo... – sorriu sem graça

- Seiya, seu imbecil! – Shura esbravejou – por que a tratou daquela forma! Você por acaso não sabe como lidar com garotas?

- Shura, por que você não vai atrás dela! – respondeu Seiya

- Ora, seu...

- Parem os dois! – bradou Saori – o que está havendo aqui!

- Melhor ir vê-la... – Shura saiu

Num lugar bem afastado do jardim, Shina estava revoltada com o que Seiya havia lhe dito.

- Quem ele pensa que é! Aquele moleque idiota! – avistou algumas estátuas gregas de mármore , muito bonitas por sinal.

Shina cerrou seus punhos com muita raiva e partiu para cima das estátuas, destruindo a primeira sem deixar vestígios – aquele pivete! – destruindo uma imagem que parecia ser a do deus Apollo. – Deveria ter matado na primeira oportunidade! – destruindo a imagem de Ártemis, deusa da caça.

Após destruir a maioria das estatuas, ela cai no chão de joelhos e começa a chorar. Mas ainda estavam de pé as estatuas de Zeus, Poseidon e... Athena.

Ela encara a estatua, suas mãos tremiam de ódio e seus olhos lacrimejavam... mais uma vez ela cerra os punhos e parte a toda para cima da estatua da deusa da sabedoria, quando sente uma mão segurando seu pulso, detendo seu golpe.

- Você está louca! – disse Shura – O que deu em você?

- Não é da sua conta! – virando seu golpe contra o cavaleiro, que segurou seu outro punho

- Ainda vai se humilhar por causa daquele cavaleiro de bronze idiota? – Shura a puxou pelos pulsos, aproximando mais os seus corpos

Shina usou suas pernas e acertou em cheio no meio das pernas de Shura, que cai ajoelhado de dor.

- Sua maluca! – gritou meio que gemendo

- Ora, ora! Não é que uma amazona de prata conseguiu derrubar um cavaleiro de ouro? – ironizou

- Isso é golpe baixo! – se recompondo – não vale...

- Faça-me o favor de me deixar em paz! – disse Shina – deixe-me aqui!

- Você vai acabar com o jardim da Saori!

- Pouco me importa! Aquela... mosca morta! – bradou, desta vez destruindo totalmente a imagem da deusa Athena

- Não! – Shura tentou impedi-la, mas já era tarde demais – Você... quer provocar a ira dos deuses! – a segurou pela cintura ao ver que ela já estava querendo acabar com a imagem de Zeus

Ao sentir aqueles braços fortes envolvendo a sua cintura e aquela respiração quente em seu pescoço, Shina sente um arrepio que jamais sentira antes. Com medo do que acabara de sentir, ela o empurra.

- Não me toque! Quer morrer? – perguntou Shina se armando contra Shura que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu uma gargalhada.

Despertando ainda mais a fúria da amazona, ela o ataca com toda sua força, mas foi em vão, pois ele conseguia se mexer na velocidade da luz.

- Você acha mesmo que me acerta com esse golpe idiota! Muito bem, prepare-se amazona...

- Shura... – Shina recuou – veja lá o que vai fazer...

- Está com medo, "mujer"? – deu um sorriso sarcástico – EXCALIBUR!

Um momento de silencio... uma respiração...

Shina estava inteira...

- Você... não me acertou!

- Não mesmo? – Shura cruzou os braços e deu um meio sorriso

Em segundos, a mascara da amazona se divide em duas partes iguais, caindo no chão em seguida, revelando o seu belo rosto.

- Não precisa arregalar os olhos... – sorriu sarcasticamente – seus olhos são... verdes! São lindos...

Shina se sentiu duas vezes mais humilhadas. Alem de ter seu rosto revelado, não iria conseguir matar aquele homem. Ela novamente cai de joelhos e leva as mãos ao rosto soltando um choro desesperado.

Shura se sente culpado e coça a nuca, como uma expressão de arrependimento.

- Ora Shina... vamos... não precisa chorar assim... eu... não gosto de ver mulheres chorando... – ele sentou no chão, ao seu lado – desculpa, fui muito grosso com você... – ele tomou uma das mãos da amazona – "mulheres adoram um pedido de desculpas, mesmo sendo uma mulher tão violenta..." você me perdoa?

Shina para de chorar e olha o cavaleiro de capricórnio. Ela nunca havia reparado como aquele homem era bonito, sexy, ainda por cima galanteador. Aquele olhar... parecia por fogo em Shina, que parecia estar hipnotizada por aquele par de olhos negros.

- Venha... – ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça no seu peito – estou aqui... pode chorar, não vou fazer nada, nem falar nada... só quero ficar ao seu lado...

Shina ficou tão surpresa com a atitude de Shura, que se afastou dele e olhando-o nos olhos e perguntou:

- O que você pretende?

- Nada... apenas provar o quanto gosto de você...

Shina se sentia tão confortável nos braços daquele homem, e as duas doses de vodka pareciam estar fazendo um certo efeito. Ela se jogou em cima dele e ambos caíram deitados em meio à grama, às plantas e aos pedaços de mármore.

- Shina...

- Não diz nada... – passou o polegar nos lábios carnudos do cavaleiro antes de beija-lo. Um beijo quente, exigente, de tirar o fôlego.

- "Nossa, foi melhor do que eu pensava..." – pensou sem ação

- Ouça... não estou tão bêbada... estou ciente do que estou fazendo... – e com um golpe só, arrancou a camisa do cavaleiro, exibindo os belos músculos do rapaz.

Miro e Ana conversavam animadamente. Já haviam voltado a mesa, pois o bar já estava ocupado por outro casal...

- É engraçado, nunca vi o Mu se dar tão bem com uma garota como estou vendo agora...

- Ela é uma grande amiga minha... – sorriu Ana – acho muito bom que esteja se dando bem com ele... parece ser um bom rapaz!

- E é, mas não vamos falar dele... – Miro desviou o assunto – o que você está achando da festa?

- Achei um pouco monótona no começo, mas agora está bem legal... – sorriu Ana – você é uma boa companhia...

- Sério? Que bom que acha... "algumas mulheres correm de mim" quer dizer que estou aprovado?

- Sim... – sorriu sem graça – Mas... quem era aquela que saiu correndo agora ha pouco?

- Era Shina... ela é apaixonada por Seiya, o pirata ali... – apontou – mas ele está apaixonado por Saori... tadinha dela...

- Da Shina?

- Não, da Saori! Aturar aquele babaca... – gargalhou – quanto a Shina, ela vai encontrar quem mereça seu amor...

- Tomara que sim! – respondeu Ana sorridente

- Falando em amor... uma moça tão bonita tem namorado, não tem? – a pergunta do cavaleiro de escorpião faz a moça corar

- Bom... eu... não tenho namorado... ainda.

- Jura! Digo... – pigarreou – eu também estou sem namorada no momento... – ele toma as mãos de Ana, passando levemente os dedos nas costas das mãos dela.

Ela sente um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo, e dá um gole na bebida. Logo começa a tossir.

- Ei, vai devagar! – riu Miro – você está bem?

- Estou! Estou ótima!

- Ana... – ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos – vem, vem dançar comigo! – levantou puxando a odalisca pela mão

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia! – hesitou – não sei dançar!

- Ora, eu te ensino! Danço muito bem. Modéstia à parte! – saiu praticamente arrastando ela até a pista, onde alguns casais dançavam juntinhos.

Ela hesitava tanto, que ele se viu obrigado a agir por impulso. Ele parou no meio do caminho e a puxou contra si, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Tal ação a fez ficar corada e sua respiração ficou mais forte.

Ele percorre com os olhos por todo o rosto da garota, passando pelos olhos, pela maçã do rosto, pelo queixo e finalmente seu olhar pousa nos lábios da odalisca.

"Alladin" não teve dúvidas, sem tirar os olhos daqueles lábios, ele aproximou os seus, apossando-se lentamente de cada pedaço de sua boca.

Ana envolve os braços pelo pescoço do cavaleiro e abre mais os lábios para que pudesse receber um beijo mais intenso, mais ardente. E assim ficaram por alguns longos minutos, curtindo cada segundo daquele beijo maravilhoso.

- Vamos dançar agora? – sussurrou Miro sorrindo ainda com os lábios nos dela

- Sim... vamos...

- "Nossa, que beijo... que cara devagar..." – pensava Roberta enquanto via a Miro e Ana. Estava algum tempo conversando com Mu, mas só isso. Não que ela não gostasse de conversar com ele, mas ela queria algo a mais... foi quando viu sua amiga chegando – Márcia! – levantou para cumprimenta-la

- Ora se não é minha amiga, "Xuxa"! – riu – Desculpa o atraso! Peguei um engarrafamento daqueles perto do centro!

- Não se preocupe, muita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa festa... – respondeu animada – olha, esse é o Mu! Mu, essa é a Márcia!

- Muito prazer! – cumprimentou Mu

- Prazer é meu! – sorriu Márcia – e aí? Algum gato nessa festa pra me apresentar? Ou alguns...

- Uns, não. Muitos! É só escolher! – as duas riram – A Ana está aqui, mas nem falei com ela direito... ela também arrumou companhia... – Roberta piscou um dos olhos

- Hummm... – sorriu também – é hoje! Também quero um!

Mu apenas ria com a conversa das meninas.

Camus se aproximava e Márcia não pode deixar de reparar... aquela fantasia que combinava com a dela, aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis a deixou muda por alguns segundos. Ele, como quem não quer nada, pede uma bebida qualquer para o garçom e olha para a garota.

- Vai beber também? – perguntou sorrindo

- Eu... não... sim! Eu vou beber sim. É que eu acabei de chegar!

- Não pude deixar de perceber a sua chegada... meu nome é Camus! Prazer... – ele toma uma das mãos da garota e beija, fazendo com que ela sentisse um frio percorrer por todo o seu corpo.

- "Ui..." Prazer, Márcia...

Continua...

**Oi! E aí? Sabem, essa fic iria ser one shoot, mas inventei tantos casais que não caberiam em um só capitulo! **

**Meninas! Espero que estejam gostando hein! Semana que vem tem mais... hahaha... Márcia, não me bata por ter terminado a fic assim! Uhasuhasuhsa Bjos da "Xuxa" hehehe **


	3. E mais Beijos

Eeeeii, o/ muito obrigada, galera, por estarem curtindo a fic! Obrigada pelos reviews! E aí, Márcia! Curiosa! AhUHAUhau, pode matar sua curiosidade agora... ;P 

3. ... e mais beijos...

Mu e Roberta, ao perceberem que Camus queria mais privacidade para conversar com sua nova... amiga, então trataram de sair do bar. Até porque já estava na hora de mudar de ambiente mesmo.

Ao saírem do bar, a musica romântica para de tocar, dando lugar novamente para a musica eletrônica que fez todos agitarem novamente. Kanon foi o primeiro a correr para a pista de dança.

Mu, vamos dançar! – convidou Roberta – ainda não dancei hoje!

Sim, vamos! – respondeu Mu – mas eu danço muito mal, viu? – sorriu

Ah, eu também! – retribuiu o sorriso – vamos! – ela saiu puxando Mu pela mão até a pista

Enquanto isso, no bar...

Ai, minha bebida está quente... – disse Márcia – ô, gar...

Não precisa chamá-lo... – Camus toma o copo das mãos dela, e com alguns segundos a bebida já estava gelada

Como você fez isso! – Márcia ficou espantada ao ver a temperatura que o copo estava

Ora... é fácil... congelar as coisas é minha especialidade. Você conhece a Sibéria? – perguntou

Claro que sim, mas nunca fui lá.

Fui morar lá ainda criança, sou acostumado com as piores temperaturas... mas vamos mudar de assunto. Você reparou que nossas fantasias estão combinando?

Nossa, é verdade... mas eu estou de mocinha, você de bandido... – ela deu um sorriso esnobe

E como você sabe?

Chapéu preto... você é o bandido! – (**Fonte de informação: Power Rangers, Time Force... uahuha**)

Então é melhor... se eu sou o bandido então posso te raptar! – ele deu um meio sorriso dando um gole em sua bebida

Ah... primeiro você tem que me pegar! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz desafiador dele – "Meu deus, que homem é esse?" – ela pensou. Estava abismada pela beleza daquele homem tão sério e educado.

Camus apenas sorriu e discretamente seus olhos deslizaram por todo o corpo dela enquanto se deliciava com sua bebida.

Que foi? Tem algo errado com minha roupa? – Márcia perguntou com um tom irônico na voz, notando o olhar do cavaleiro que toma um susto

Bom, não, ora... está... – ele se ajeita e toma a mesma postura de antes – na verdade tem um fio solto na sua blusa...

Ah, mesmo? – sorriu sarcasticamente – deixe o fio, se puxar será pior...

É... – pausa e suspira – estão todos dançando tão animados...

É mesmo! Isso me lembra uma coisa... eu adoro dançar! – Márcia colocou seu copo em cima do balcão e olhou para a pista, decidida a ir lá.

Você gosta, é? – ele olhou desconfiado para o mesmo local.

Sim! Quer ir comigo?

Eu não sei... acho melhor não...

Tudo bem então! Foi um prazer, Camus! – deu um beijinho na face do cavaleiro e deu três passos apressados em direção às pessoas que dançavam.

Camus a olhou. De repente, um homem vestido de Skywalker a segura pelo braço, mas sem força nenhuma, só para conhece-la mesmo. Ela sorriu, deu dois beijos no rapaz que estava acompanhado de um amigo vestido de palhaço.

Jabu? Que nome estranho! – ela sorriu para o cavalo

É verdade. Meu nome é Nachi!

E o meu é...

Márcia! – disse Camus

Oi Camus! O que veio fa...

Dançar... vamos? – ele estendeu uma mão

A garota pareceu esquecer que os outros dois rapazes existiam e foi com ele.

Ah! – ela voltou – Muito prazer tá!

Shura... isso não está certo... – Shina levanta e fica sentada em cima dele.

O cavaleiro estava desnorteado, tudo foi muito de repente.

Hã? Que passa? – perguntou ainda deitado

Estou sendo impulsiva demais... – ela sai de cima dele dando espaço para Shura levantar

E você vai me deixar assim? – ele a puxou novamente, ficando por cima dela dessa vez

Shura...

Tudo bem... – ele levanta e estende a mão para a amazona. Ao puxa-la, ele abraça e a beija novamente e fecha o zíper da fantasia dela que estava aberto. – vamos voltar para festa!

Shina fica um pouco receosa. Primeiro: ela havia detonado o jardim de Saori. Segundo: não tinha certeza de que queria encarar Seiya de novo.

Shina? – Shura perguntou tentando chamar a atenção da amazona que estava pensativa – Vamos? Mi vida...

"Mi vida"? – perguntou Shina, dando uma risada – aí já é muito exagero...

Era só pra você acordar... – ele também sorriu

Tomou as mãos da amazona e ambos voltaram para dentro da mansão.

Saga estava entediado. Não foi fantasiado e estava sozinho, pensando na sua vida e em como Saori pôde ter sido tão imprudente em abandonar o santuário.

Mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando ouviu uma voz feminina bem ao seu lado.

Vê uma caipirinha pra mim! – disse uma garota com um vestido branco e uma peruca loira, imitando a uma atriz de Hollywood, Marilyn Monroe.

Ele a olhou rapidamente, mas novamente mergulhou em seus pensamentos.

Obrigada! – ela virou bruscamente sem reparar que havia um homem sentado em uma cadeira, bem no meio do seu caminho. – AI!

Minha nossa! – Saga levantou as mãos

A garota caiu deitada de bruços na perna dele (feito um saco de farinha). O copo de caipirinha simplesmente voou e rolou para longe, a peruca dela caiu no chão e revelaram seus cabelos ruivos que chegaram a tocar o chão.

Ela levanta bruscamente, desequilibra no salto, cai sentada no chão e levanta de novo.

O que você fazia no meio do caminho! – ela apontou o dedo para Saga, com uma cara de raiva.

Você que não olha por onde anda! – ele respondeu friamente – e vê se não me irrita!

Eu não olho! Você estava parado no meio do caminho, invisível, parecia uma múmia! Ou então uma peça de decoração da festa! – retrucou

Com isso, Saga sorriu.

Só me faltava essa... – resmungou

Espera... – ela fica pensativa – você é... aquele que estava dando aquele show lá na pista! – ela já não parecia estar mais com muita raiva – você arrebentou! – ela sorriu

Não fui eu, foi meu irmão... ele se chama Kanon, se quiser falar com ele, está disponível.

¬¬ Ah... – lamentou – eu só queria dar-lhe os parabéns mesmo... você está se sentindo mal?

Não... por que? – perguntou curioso

Parece que você não está curtindo a festa... – ela sentou ao lado dele

Ele abaixa e pega a peruca que havia caído ao lado da cadeira, na queda.

É sua?

Sim! – ela pega a peruca de volta, mas não a coloca. Deixa em cima do balcão.

Marilyn Monroe ruiva... essa ninguém imaginava... – ele comentou – qual seu nome?

Juliane. E o seu?

Saga! Muito prazer. Você conhece Saori?

Sim! – ela respondeu – Nos conhecemos numa viagem para a Tailândia. Eu e a minha amiga, Márcia... aquela conversando com aquele homem ali...

Sim, com o Camus... – Saga retrucou – sou o único que está sozinho nessa festa maldita... – resmungou

Bom, eu também estou! – ela respondeu – vamos fazer companhia um ao outro!

Tenho escolha? Ô.ô

Não! n.n – respondeu sorridente – "Gostei dele!"

Tudo bem, então. Não faço objeção. – ele respondeu seriamente, mas aparentando estar menos mal humorado

Mu e Roberta dançavam animadamente. Parecia que ele havia se soltado mais, pois no começo dançava tão bem quanto uma jaca. Mas ao ver seus amigos dançando. Então ele pensou: "por que não?". Primeiro ele observou Roberta dançar. Muito feminino... claro! Depois olhou pra Kanon.

"Louco..."

Depois olhou para Shaka (até ele dançava).

"Vou imita-lo..." – e começou a arriscar alguns passos. Nada demais, muito fácil! Logo ele se animou e dançou tanto que o cordão que segurava seus cabelos voou, e ficaram completamente soltos.

Isso Mu! Está pegando o jeito! – Roberta sorriu

Ai Mu! – Afrodite reclamou – Seu cabelo bateu nos meus olhos!

Desculpa!

Mu, você pisou no meu pe! – gritou Shaka

Foi mal! – ele recuou e sentiu que bateu em algo realmente grande

Pra que andar pra trás, carneiro! – brincou Aldebaran – aquele passo do Micheal Jackson?

Ai... nada, touro... eu só me atrapalhei! XP

Ao se recompor, Mu começa a dançar de novo.  
- Nossa, que perigo esse copo no meio da pista... – coincidentemente, era o mesmo copo que Juliane havia deixado cair. Roberta o chutou para um lugar mais afastado e assim ele foi: rolando, rolando, no pé de um, no pé de outro... até que ficou exatamente onde Kanon estava dançando sem nem olhar para os lados.

Todas as mulheres só pareciam ter olhos para o moreno forte que dançava. E como dançava! Ainda por cima sem camisa. (**Ai, papai do céu... dá um desse pra mim? XD**)

Giovanni, mais conhecido como Mascara da Morte, aparece de repente e a música pára de tocar. Ele usava um capuz negro como o céu da meia-noite.

Todos param de dançar.

Alguns já sabiam quem era e outros ficaram assustados. Isso chamou atenção de todos os presentes que se reuniram na pista que ficou pequena para tanta gente.

Kanon... eu vim desafiar você... – ele disse com uma voz maligna

Mascara da morte! O que você quer! – Kanon perguntou

Mas o que está acontecendo aqui! – perguntou Camus

Quem é esse! – perguntou Márcia

Devemos chamar a policia! – perguntou Juliane

Não... ele resolve sozinho. – respondeu Saga

Eu nem acredito que isso esteja acontecendo... – Seiya disse muito feliz, pois acabara de beijar sua amada e ainda encontravam-se abraçados.

Saori sorriu. Não sabia o que dizer naquela hora. Tudo estava tão lindo, eles estavam no terraço, luzes apagadas apenas iluminados pela lua cheia.

Eles se beijam novamente.

Então, Shina... – Shura estava chegando, abraçado com Shina. – você acredita que ele teve a coragem de me chamar de chifrudo! Ora, o chifre dele é tão grotesco que tem que ficar nos ombros! Ainda diz que o chifre da minha armadura é feio! – (**não acho a armadura do Mu feia, tá?**)

Shina sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez ao encontrar o outro casal no terraço da mansão.

S-Seiya... – balbuciou Shina

Shina? – perguntou Seiya

Shura? – perguntou Saori

Saori! – perguntou Shura

Burro! – disse Seiya, depois teve uma crise de riso – vocês já assistiram Shrek 2! HUAHUAHUA, tem uma cena muuuito parecida com essa agora!

¬¬ - Shina

¬¬ - Shura

¬¬ - Saori

Que foi! – Seiya perguntou

**Pausa...**

**Por que os nomes são todos com S! HUAHAUHU ;P**

Shina cerrou seus punhos, tomou ar e correu passando entre Saori e Seiya, empurrando o rapaz que quase cai sentado.

Shura ficou com raiva. Pensou em não ir atrás dela, que se danasse! Depois dessa, ele não iria mais ficar como um cachorrinho, seguindo seus passos.

Mas ele não podia ficar parado... não antes de dizer umas boas verdades para ela. Então, sem dizer nada, olhou demoradamente para Seiya. O casal o observava.

Shura andou na mesma direção que Shina com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Minha nossa... – Saori suspirou – vamos voltar para dentro... podem sentir nossa falta.

Seiya a segurou.

Saori... não quero que fique chateada por causa da Shina...

Não estou, Seiya... posso imaginar como ela se sente... – Saori respondeu seriamente

Isso não vai estragar a nossa festa, vai? – ele a segurou pela cintura, e a puxou contra si.

De jeito nenhum... – e o beijou

As mãos ousadas de Seiya desceram pela cintura da deusa/Cinderela e pousaram num local não indicado... não numa deusa!

Seiya! – ela deu um cascudo na cabeça do cavaleiro/pirata

Ai! Desculpa! É que... não consegui... deixa pra lá... ai... #Galo#

Prepare-se Kanon! – o clima estava tenso

Mascara da Morte! Estamos numa festa! – Kanon armou-se

Calma, Calango Aquático... – Pra quem não sabe, Calango é uma lagartixa bem grande – vou te mostrar o que eu quero... – ele arrancou o capuz, também ficando sem camisa (**:D**). Algumas meninas mais "afoitas" começaram a soltar gritinhos.

O que é isso! Minha nossa! – babou uma garota

Que homens! – babou outra

Roberta... – Bruna se aproximou

Bruna! Que susto! De onde você surgiu! – Roberta pulou – Oi Hyoga! – ela notou que os dois estavam de mãos dadas

Oi Roberta! – Hyoga respondeu

O que está acontecendo? – Bruna perguntou

Ainda não sei... Mu, você sabe?

Imagino... esses dois... – respondeu Mu seriamente enquanto pousava uma mão no ombro de Roberta, a abraçando.

DJ! Toca a música!

O DJ põe a Musica _Satisfaction _pra tocar e MDM faz uma performance de tirar o fôlego (das garotas). Ele se movia sensualmente e fazia uns movimentos que evidenciavam seus músculos, ora contraindo ou relaxando. Logo após algum tempo, ele chama Kanon como se estivesse desafiando. E foi o que fez...

Faz melhor... – cruzou os braços

Farei, se é o que quer... – olhar sorriso desafiador

Duas garotas saíram correndo com a roupa de Kanon (que por sinal pertencia a Saga) e o capuz de Giovanni.

EEI! – Saga gritou – ESSA É A MINHA ROUPA DE GRANDE MESTRE DO SANTUÁRIO! – correu atrás das meninas e em questão de segundos elas estavam no chão, e Saga voltava com sua roupa.

Juliane ficou assustada, também não era pra menos.

Desculpa... – disse Saga – tenho muito ciúmes dessa roupa...

Ela deu um passo para trás.

Que foi! Eu não bati nelas!

Não?

Não! Elas tropeçaram nas roupas! Quando elas caíram, eu peguei minha! – ele se explicou

A-ah... sim... – ela sorriu desconfiada

Você ficou com medo de mim? – ele perguntou, depois soltou uma risada abafada – não faz mal... todos tem...

Por que têm medo de você? – ela deu mais um passo para trás

Não vai querer saber... deixa pra lá! – ele vestiu a capa e o capacete de grande mestre – Ai... – suspirou

Que foi!

De repente me deu uma vontade de... de... DE MATAR ATHENA, OS CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE E CONQUISTAR O MUNDO! HUHEHUEHUE HUAHUAHUAHUA!... digo... não! Não corra de mim! Jul... ¬¬ burro... por que! Por que! Vou atrás dela... não! Não vá! Vou sim! Não vá! Vou siiiiim! – jogando o capacete pra bem longe, atingindo a cabeça de um barman – ops... Bem feito! Não, desculpe-me! HAHAHA, quem mandou por o cabeção na frente!

Maluco! – o barman saiu correndo

Droga... concentra... respira... Fuuuuu... vamos praticar Ioga... Aaaaauuuummmm... vai de reto... – juntando as palmas das mãos – agora sim... tenho que me explicar para ela... – e correu na mesma direção que ela.

Camus e Márcia resolveram sair da confusão que estava lá dentro por causa da competição entre MDM e Kanon. Saíram para um lugar mais calmo, afastado, isolado... uma das sacadas da mansão era o lugar perfeito para uma boa conversa. Silêncio, pouca iluminação e uma bela vista do jardim.

Ai... – Márcia suspirou com as mãos apoiadas no parapeito da sacada – Ahh... Camus, mais embaixo... vai... aí! Isso... aahh... que bom... obrigada por coçar minhas costas, Camus. Acho que tem algo me espetando por dentro da camisa...

Não tem de que. – ele encostou ao parapeito e cruzou os braços – está uma bela noite hoje...

É verdade! – concordou Márcia – céu aberto, lua cheia... um lindo jardim, um casal se beijando... ela sobe em seu colo... ele passa a mão na coxa dela... – ela fica vermelha ao ver o que estava dizendo – ai! Pensei alto!

Camus fica curioso e olha também.

Minha nossa! – surpreendeu-se – Aiória! Aquela só pode ser... não... não pode ser... será que é!

Quem!

Aiória... acho que estamos exagerando... – disse Marin parando de beija-lo

Não... não estamos... – ele a abraçou fortemente e beijava o pescoço dela – não estamos mesmo... Marin, há anos eu espero esse momento... poder te abraçar assim, te beijar... olhar nos teus olhos e dizer que te amo... – ele a olhou um pouco mais... e a beijou apaixonadamente de novo

Marin começou a rir enquanto tentava se afastar. Ela estava sentada no colo dele e ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Aioriaa! – ela riu e ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela – calma!

Ela inclinou seu corpo para trás e ele foi acompanhando, até que caíram na grama.

Começaram a rir e levantaram.

Vamos Marin... – ele a segurou pela mão – faço questão de que voltemos para a festa assim, abraçados e de mãos dadas. – com a outra mão ele colocou o capacete da sua armadura de Aquiles.

Vamos... – ela foi pegar a mascara, mas ele pegou primeiro

Não... essa mascara, nunca mais. – e jogou a mascara longe.

Quem diria... Aiória e Marin... – Camus debruçou na sacada e começou a rir

Márcia percebeu o quanto era bonito seu sorriso.

Mas isso é inspirador mesmo... uma festa, aquele jardim é muito bonito... realmente muito inspirador... – ele continuou

Inspirador? Para que? – Márcia perguntou

Eu e você... aqui... sozinhos... – ele vira para ela – a lua...

"Ai que romântico..." – ela pensou. Camus teve a impressão de ter visto uma estrelinha brilhando em seus olhos.

Olhou para trás e viu um farol.

Ah...bom, continuando... "esse é o momento certo" – ele tomou uma das mãos da country girl – eu sei que isso é um pouco antiquado, mas... posso te beijar? – ele perguntou com uma voz sensualmente rouca

Continua...

BRINCADEIRINHA, MARCIA! UHAUHAUHAUHA XP

Bom, continuando...

Ah...bom, continuando... "esse é o momento certo" – ele tomou uma das mãos da "country girl" – eu sei que isso é um pouco antiquado, mas... posso te beijar? – ele perguntou com uma voz sensualmente rouca

"Demorou..." Bom... – ela sorriu – acho que sim, né?

Ele sorriu, com uma das mãos a puxou pela cintura, aproximando os dois corpos. Ele lentamente aproxima seu rosto e fecha os olhos, beijando-a com calma.

Primeiro ele queria sentir o seu beijo, o sabor de seus lábios, o jeito com que ela beijava. Foi perfeito, os dois se encaixaram perfeitamente. Ele parou de beija-la e olhou em seus olhos.

Sorriu, para que depois dessem um beijo mais profundo e ardente...

A competição rolava solta na pista. Cada vez mais os dois concorrentes se superavam, sempre inventando um passo diferente.

Faz melhor que isso! – Kanon dançava, se esbaldava, seu corpo forte, suado e ofegante faziam todas as meninas babarem por ele.

De repente, algo acontece. O copo! O terrível copo de caipirinha que estava rolando no chão por ali, foi parar bem debaixo do pé de Kanon! De repente, o teto foi ficando cada vez mais visível e ele sentiu como se estivesse encolhendo! Mas ele tava era caindo... sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça. Era o chão.

Mammamia! – exclamou MDM – Kanon! – ele se ajoelhou segurando a cabeça dele

Hein? Não...

Não o que!

Não, eu to com medo...

Kanon? – MDM estranhou

O lobo... o lobo mau quer me pegar... e a chapeuzinho também... ele quer comer a chapeuzinho... mas ela é apenas uma criança, vai ser preso por pedofilia... ele quer me comer também!

Iiiiihhhhh... – Shaka inclinou a cabeça para um lado

Levanta... Saga! – MDM chamou

Saga estava rodando pela pista procurando por Juliane e nada da garota.

Maldição, ela evaporou! QUE É MASCARA! – ele gritou enfezado

Vem socorrer teu irmão!

Eu não! Se vira!

Saga! – bradou MdM

Tá, to indo... ¬¬

Mu... – disse Roberta

O que foi?

Vamos sair daqui, não estou muito bem... não me sinto bem no meio de muita gente por muito tempo...

Tudo bem, vamos... – eles saíram

Saíram por uma porta que ficava mais ou menos por trás do bar e chegaram onde ficava a enorme piscina e um lindo deck com uma churrasqueira e cadeiras de piscina.

Uau... nunca vim aqui... – disse Mu – nunca vi uma piscina tão bonita, olha aquela cascata ali...

É mesmo... muito bonita! – eles andaram pela borda da piscina.

Roberta arriscou em segurar a mão de Mu enquanto caminhavam.

Mu olhou para as suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto ela olhava pra outro lugar. Sorriu de leve e continuaram a percorrer a borda da piscina.

Continua...

**Cap 3 prontinho! E aí Márcia! Compensou a raiva que eu fiz você passar! Uhauhauhauha XP**

**Ju, gostou do seu encontro com o Saga!**

**Próximo cap sou eu! XD Meu e talvez da Ju...**


	4. etc etc etc

4. Continuação do cap3! (:P)

Uau... nunca vim aqui... – disse Mu – nunca vi uma piscina tão bonita, olha aquela cascata ali...

É mesmo... muito bonita! – eles andaram pela borda da piscina.

Roberta arriscou em segurar a mão de Mu enquanto caminhavam.

Mu olhou para as suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto ela olhava pra outro lugar. Sorriu de leve e continuaram a percorrer a borda da piscina.

É verdade... Saori tem muito bom gosto para a decoração... – Roberta respondeu.

Mu ajeita sua mão na dela, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos dela firmemente.

Você quer sentar? – ele perguntou

Não precisa, obrigada! Já me sinto melhor... estava quente lá dentro!

Muito quente, mas eu gostei de dançar musica eletrônica... – Mu comentou

Você nunca havia dançado antes? – perguntou assustada

Não... nunca fiz nada que um jovem de minha idade faz, mas é assim, ossos do oficio...

Um leve movimento em uma das mãos fez com que o casal soltassem as mãos.

Bom... – Mu perguntou – você quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você?

Não precisa, Mu... – ela parou e ficou na frente dele – eu só queria tomar um ar, sair daquela confusão, sabe?

Sei, claro... eu também estava com vontade de sair dali # XP # mas você estava se divertindo tanto que eu não quis te atrapalhar... você... fica linda quando sorri...

Serio? – ela corou – Ora, assim eu fico sem graça!

Ele sorriu diante da situação da garota.

Seu sorriso também é muito lindo...

Você acha? – perguntou Mu – bom, obrigado...

Um breve momento de silencio e ambos ficam se olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ainda em silencio ele leva uma de suas mãos até o rosto dela, passando os dedos pela orelha, prendendo os cabelos. Com dois dedos ele levanta o rosto dela e pousa o olhar nos seus lábios.

O que está olhando? – ela perguntou com vergonha

Estou pensando... se eu te beijasse, o que você faria? – o pastor grego perguntou fazendo com que ela tomasse um susto

Bom... – ela logo se recompôs – só vou saber se você me beijar... – respondeu

Ele sorri, respira fundo e sem nenhum jeito,(¬¬) ele a puxou pelos ombros. Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, ambos olhando nos olhos.

O coração de Roberta disparava a cada minuto até o tão esperado beijo.

"Ate que enfim..." – ela pensou enquanto se beijavam – "ele demorou muito... nossa... ele beija bem... ele é sempre assim com as garotas? Demorado? Mas vale a pena... Tá, Roberta... para de pensar, se concentra no beijo..." – ela pensou enquanto as suas mãos desceram pelo braço nu do rapaz e entrelaçaram os dedos.

Kanon, você só sabe me dar trabalho... lembra da ultima vez que você me deu um trabalho assim! – Saga perguntou

Claro, ainda me sinto sufocado com água do mar. Mas já estou melhor! – Kanon com um saco de gelo na cabeça, levantou rapidamente – ai... não, não estou bem... – sentou de novo

Eles estavam numa das salas de estar da mansão, havia alguns sofás e poltronas. Kanon estava sentado numa poltrona reclinável e usava um saco de gelo como travesseiro.

Fica aí, vou ver se acho um remédio de dor de cabeça para você, ok?

Você, maninho... sempre cuidando te mim... – disse Kanon

Serio... olha, te amo, irmão...

Pára... estamos parecendo Ikki e Shun. – Saga cruzou os braços fazendo Kanon rir – vou buscar o remédio...

Retiro tudo o que disse, você não é mau! Você sabe que eu adorava te encher naquela época... – Kanon gargalhou

Kanon, chega. Vou buscar...

... O remédio, tá... vai logo. – completou

Assim que Saga saiu da sala, uma garota que estava escondida atrás da cortina apareceu.

Ahh... finalmente... – ele sorriu fogoso

Você que ficou enrolando. Eu ouvi... – ela sentou em seu colo

Ele não volta nem tão cedo... – ele disse

Por que?

Ele mostra uma chave. Provavelmente a chave da sala. A garota correu para trancar a porta e voltou para beijar o general marina e outras coisas a mais...

Saga procurava por Saori, mas não a achou em lugar nenhum. Continuou andando, onde na festa quem comandava agora era MDM.

Andou mais um pouco e viu um casal se beijando.

Ei, você...A... A... Afro...Afrodite? – Saga gaguejou

Que foi? – ele perguntou limpando a boca, na frente dele estava uma **_ruiva_** muito insinuante.

Nada... você com certeza não viu. Deixa pra lá. – saiu

De repente ele vê um vestido branco passando para a esquerda.

Juliane! – ele correu tentando acompanha-la

Ana estava com Miro, ele estava encostado na parede e ela encostada nele. Ele envolvia os braços na cintura dela e repousava o queixo no ombro da odalisca.

Ana! – Juliane chamou

Oi Ju! – Ana sorriu

Cadê a Márcia!

Não sei, ela e Roberta sumiram! – respondeu Ana – eu queria falar com ela também...

Miro! – disse Shura – oi garotas, desculpa interromper... mas vocês viram a Shina por aí?

Eu vi, ela foi para lá... – Miro respondeu – por que?

Nada... deixa pra lá. Eu vou beber alguma coisa...

Tudo bem!

Miro! Você viu a Sa... Juliane! Você está aqui! – Saga que chegou de repente, nem sabia mais se estava procurando por Saori ou por Juliane.

Sim, estou aqui...

Por favor, vamos conversar, preciso me explicar pra você... – ele segurou ela pelo pulso

Calma! Não precisa me segurar assim! – ela se assustou

Tá, desculpa... mas por favor... vem comigo! – a mão dele baixou para a mão dela

Ele saiu puxando Juliane sem que ela ao menos dissesse se queria ou não.

Que droga. – Shaka já havia parado de dançar e estava no bar com Aldebaran – até o Afrodite conseguiu uma garota e eu não... – lamentou emburrado

Uma não, meu amigo Budista...duas! – corrigiu Aldebaran com um copo de caipirinha

Afrodite... logo ele, eu jurava que ele era bi... esquece... Você adora essa bebida, não é?

Adoro! – deu um gole

Prefiro um saquê. – uma voz diferente fez com que os amigos olhassem para trás

Aiória! – eles disseram sorridentes

Senta aqui com a gente!

Quem é essa garota bonita com você? – perguntou Shaka

Ora, é a Marin! – respondeu Aiória sorrindo

Vocês não me reconheceram? ¬¬ – Marin perguntou

Ma-ma... – gaguejou Aldebaran

Não, não sou sua mamãe. – retrucou Marin

Todos riram.

Senta aqui, Marin! – Aldebaran cedeu seu lugar e pegou uma cadeira ao lado.

O Palhaço do Jabu (literalmente) foi sentar onde estava a cadeira e só viu o chão e uma forte dor no traseiro.

Ai! Eu podia jurar que tinha uma cadeira aqui... – alisando o traseiro

Aldebaran deu uma de desentendido.

Gente, vocês precisam de alguma coisa? – Saori chegou de mãos dadas com Seiya

Sim. – disse Aldebaran – uma garota.

¬¬ - Shaka

Saori sorriu.

Isso é o que não falta. – retrucou

O grupo percebeu que Saori estava de mãos dadas com o cavaleiro de pégaso.

Oi Marin! – disse Saori – ma... Marin! Nunca havia visto seu rosto! Quer dizer que... você e o...

Que? Essa é a Marin? Impossível! – Seiya espantado

Por que! – Marin perguntou

Ora... porque Marin usa mascara! Todos sabem disso... ela não é a original! Como vocês são tão sábios e nem percebem que alguém está tentando enganar vocês!

Já chega, Seiya! – disse Marin com raiva

¬¬ - todos

Mu... – Roberta o abraça depois do beijo

Fala... – ele afaga seus cabelos

Adorei seu beijo!

Eu também...

Você me perguntou o que eu faria se você me beijasse...

Foi... o que vai fazer?

Isso! – eles estavam abraçados na borda da piscina e ela simplesmente se jogou, agarrada na cintura dele.

TCHIBUUM!

Roberta caiu na água rindo, jurando que ele havia caído na água também. Ao levantar a cabeça toda sorridente, ficou séria e um tanto confusa.

Mu! – ela tinha certeza que tinha caído na piscina com ele! Ao olhar para trás, Mu estava sentado na borda da piscina com as pernas cruzadas e com uma mão no queixo, apoiada em um dos joelhos. Ele ria muito.

Mas como você... como você fez...? – ela estava totalmente confusa.

Ela resolveu molha-lo com as mãos, jogando água nele. Antes que a primeira gota d'água caísse nele, ele simplesmente desaparecia e aparecia em outro lugar, sempre rindo muito.

Ela saiu da piscina e ia a direção dele, mas antes de chegar ele sumia e aparecia novamente em outro canto.

Ah... desisto... – ela apoiou as mãos nas coxas, mostrando cansaço.

Já! – ele apareceu na frente dela – estava começando a ficar divertido...

Ah... muito divertido... – cruzou os braços toda ensopada

Aah... não fica assim... – ele a puxou e beijou de novo – eu entro na piscina com você...

Que!

TCHIBUM! Ele se jogou segurando ela.

Mu, seu doido! – gritou toda enfezada – entrou água no meu ouvido!

Ele gargalhou.

Ora... quando você quis me jogar eu não fiquei com raiva... – respondeu dentro da piscina também

Mas eu... ah, esquece... me responde uma coisa, o são esses sinais na sua testa? Pensei que fizessem parte da fantasia, mas não... – ela passou o dedo indicador em uma das pintas que Mu tem na testa – são sinais mesmo...

Todos os descendentes do meu povo possuem isso... eles já chegaram a ser uma raça poderosa, mas agora estão se acabando...

Ah, que chato...

Tá, isso já tá ficando chato. Enquanto eles ficam jogando conversa fora dentro da piscina, vamos ver o que rolava na festa.

Seiya, você está ridículo. – disse Shiryu seriamente, sendo repreendido por Shunrei logo em seguida

Eu estou ridículo! Shun que está! – respondeu Seiya

Obrigado pelo apoio moral.

Shun, não sabia que você estava aqui! – Seiya disse todo errado...

Bom, faz sentido eu estar ridículo, esta é a sua armadura... – Shun retrucou

#Gota em Seiya#

Pelo menos minha armadura não tem seios. – respondeu Seiya

Shiryu não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada.

Mas não me chamam de Jumento alado. – Shun cruzou os braços

Gostei... hehehehe – Shiryu – Ai Shunrei, no estomago não!

Antes Jumento Alado do que GAY!

Todos: OoOOoOOOhhhh! Ô.Ô

Eeei! Gay! – June interveio – Depois de anos foi que você conseguiu beijar a Saori! Enquanto o _Shun – _dando ênfase ao nome do namorado – não perdeu tempo comigo, tá? – pausa para acordar tico e teco - Digo... não que ele perca tempo comigo, ele não hesitou em... ah, vocês entenderam!

Gota em todos

Mas você não chega aos pés da Saori! – Seiya ficou com raiva da amazona

Ei! Deixe-as fora dessa conversa! – retrucou Shun

Você concorda com o que ele disse, Shun! – perguntou June

Não! June, não piora as coisas!

O que você está insinuando com isso! – June com uma careta de raiva

Shiryu e Shunrei começaram a rir simultaneamente.

Calma gente... – Shunrei tentou amenizar

O que está acontecendo! – chegou Hyoga

Fica na sua, seu Pato! – disse Seiya – a conversa é entre eu e a moça...

Você está brigando com a June? – perguntou Hyoga

Estou falando do Shun.

Você pegou pesado. – Shun ficou bastante sério agora

Pato? – Bruna perguntou confusa

Esquece isso... – Hyoga cochichou para a "ficante"

Peguei pesado sim! Pe... GAY! UHAUHAUHUHA PEGAY!

Prepare-se seu Jumento alado!

UHAUHAUHA – Bruna gargalhou

Quer encarar, é! MOCINHA CHORONA! – Seiya se armou e elevou o cosmo

GRRRRR – Shun elevando o dele

Hora de puxar as cuecas! – chegou Aldebaran e Miro de repente, puxando a cueca de Seiya e Shun respectivamente, ambos com um sorriso diabólico no rosto

AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaram

Isso foi o suficiente para arrancar gargalhadas em todos os que presenciaram a cena.

Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças! Não têm vergonha! – Saori repreendeu os dois

Foi Seiya quem começou! – disse Shun ajeitando sua cueca

Tá, fui eu mesmo. – Seiya ajeitando a dele – me desculpa Shun...

Ah, toca aqui amigão... – disse Shun

Depois que eu ajeitar minha cueca. – enfiando a mão na calça e ajeitando os "documentos" – agora sim, toca aqui!

Esquece.

Que foi!

Nada... deixa pra lá... – Shun deu uma tapinha no ombro do cavaleiro

Eu hein... Saori! – ele foi abraçar sua amada

Aaieeeh! Lava as mãos primeiro, Seiya!

O bom é que ela é bem direta. – disse Shunrei

Enquanto isso, Saga levou Juliane para a sala de jogos da mansão. Lá eles encontraram um ambiente aconchegante, com uma lareira, duas mesas de sinuca, uma de bilhar, duas de ping-pong e ainda uma pista de boliche com cinco bolas enfileiradas à direita.

De frente para a lareira que estava apagada, havia um lindo tapete Egípcio e duas confortáveis poltronas.

Por que me trouxe aqui? – Juliane se dirige a uma das poltronas e percebe um lindo gato persa, cor de grafite usando uma coleira com detalhes em ouro e um nome bastante conhecido, gravado nele.

Pin... O.o o nome do gato da Saori é PINGUÇO? – perguntou assustada

Sim, foi o Aldebaran que indicou esse nome...

Alde... auhauhauha, meu deus! Pelo visto ela nem sabe o que isso significa, né?

Sim, significa "animal sagrado", era assim que eles chamavam os gatos no Egito. – Saga respondeu inocentemente

Egito...¬¬ esse Aldebaran... hahahahahaha...

Sim, mas não foi para discutirmos o nome do gato que eu te trouxe aqui...

Sim... diga... – ela ficou séria novamente

Você ficou com medo de mim naquela hora, não foi?

Que hora? – ela perguntou

Bom, você saiu correndo de mim depois que eu peguei aquela roupa...

Juliane ficou vermelha e olhou para o chão.

O que foi?

Na verdade, Saga...nem sei como te explicar, mas...

Pode falar, estou preparado para tudo...

Tá, vou dizer... é que me deu uma enorme vontade de ir ao banheiro, por isso saí correndo... XD

Sim, mas é que... banheiro! ¬¬

E porque você ficou sem falar comigo depois? – ele perguntou

Por que... sei lá, fiquei com vergonha, depois que eu saí correndo daquela maneira...

Saga passou as mãos nos longos cabelos azuis e sorriu.

Que bom que você não ficou com medo de mim... é que as pessoas ultimamente andam se afastando de mim por uma besteira que fiz no passado...

Algo grave?

Mais ou menos... não quero falar sobre isso... – ele encostou-se a uma das mesas de sinuca e cruzou os braços

As pessoas cometem erros mesmo... não precisa ficar se culpando... – ela se aproximou

Sim, eu sei... como eu disse, pensei que você tivesse ficado com medo de mim, mas como estou vendo que não é isso fico mais tranqüilo...

Juliane sorriu.

Você é muito bonita...

Obrigada, eu também acho que sou bonita... – ela disse brincando, fazendo Saga rir

Camus e Márcia ainda estavam no mesmo lugar e cada minuto que se passava os beijos iam ficando mais intensos e calorosos, enquanto as caricias iam ficando mais ousadas.

Camus... – Márcia se viu presa entre o para-peito da sacada e o corpo forte do cavaleiro/cowboy que a abraçava fortemente enquanto as mãos corriam pelas costas dela e desciam para os quadris.

Que foi? – perguntou enchendo seu pescoço de beijos

Acho melhor descermos para a festa... podem sentir nossa falta...

E daí? – ele olhou para ela

Nada. Digo! Não é isso...

Então o que?

Aqueles olhos penetrantes e frios a desmontavam por completo.

Camus... estamos exagerando...

O que estamos fazendo demais?

Camus, para com isso...

Só estamos nos beijando... alem do mais, não farei nada que você não queira...

Camus! Você assim me deixa sem graça...

Márcia! Você assim me deixa louco... – e a beijou novamente

"Ai, que homem é esse...?" – ela retribuiu o beijo

O chapéu de Camus caiu sacada a baixo.

Que pena, meu chapéu... – Camus olhou para baixo – mas quem liga pra um chapéu besta? – ia beija-la novamente quando lembrou – mas esse chapéu não é meu!

¬¬'

Ei! Você! – Camus chamou um rapaz de paletó que estava acompanhado de uma **_morena_** – Afrodite!

Oi Camus! – o rapaz acenou – esse é seu chapéu? Quem é essa garota?

O chapéu é meu sim... essa é a Márcia! Escuta, você pode jogar esse chapéu de volta!

Claro! – e foi o que ele fez

Obrigado!

Disponha! Vamos, minha linda? – ele a abraçou e andaram rumo ao jardim

Bom... onde estávamos? Não me lembro... – ele envolveu os braços na cintura da garota

Eu posso refrescar sua memória... – ela o abraçou pela nuca e o beijou

"Hum... estou gostando..." – pensou

Três. – disse Aldebaran

Agora estavam na mesa Shura, Aiória, Marin, Aldebaran, Shaka, Miro e Ana.

Três o que, Debas? – perguntou Miro

Terceira garota que o Dite pega...

O que! Terceira! – perguntou Shaka indignado – isso já é demais.

Da licença... – uma garota chegou – você, grandão... quer dançar comigo?

Aldebaran olhou para os lados.

É com você mesmo! – sorriu simpaticamente – qual seu nome?

Al... Aldebaran!

O meu é Shaka!

Sai pra lá, loiro de farmácia! Não tá vendo que ela perguntou meu nome!

Shaka sentou-se novamente.

Qual sua graça? – perguntou Aldebaran muito simpático

Marina... – ela sorriu

Aldebaran foi com a garota até sumir na multidão da pista.

Vai lá, Debas! – Marin sorriu desejando sorte ao amigo.

Hunf. – Shaka ficou despeitado – ninguém respeita mais o homem mais próximo de deus?

Ei, você! – disse uma garota

Você quem? – perguntou Shura

O loiro!

Eu! – Shaka abriu um sorriso

Sim! Vem dançar comigo!

Claro! XD meu nome é Shaka, muito prazer! – levantou

O meu é Camila! n.n

E lá se foi o Shaka.

E você, Shura? – perguntou Aiória – cadê a Shina? – sorriu

Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! – ele já estava um pouco bêbado.

O que houve? – Marin perguntou

Nada que interesse a vocês...

Iiih... – disse Miro

Ei, Você aí de cabelo preto! – disse uma garota

Minha nossa, está chovendo garotas nessa mesa! – riu Miro

Falou comigo? – Shura sorriu

Sim... quer conversar comigo? Estava afim de te conhecer...

Claro! Qual seu nome?

Rebecca... – ela respondeu

Shura! – outra voz feminina

O.o... Outra garota! – perguntou Aiória

Shina! – disse Marin

Shura ficou sério.

Shura... preciso conversar com você... – disse Shina

Nem vem, cheguei primeira. – disse a garota

Tá, fale o que quiser mas não assassine o português tá! – disse Shina – se diz cheguei PRIMEIRO! Agora se me der licença, vá procurar sua turma. Shura, você pode me dar uns minutinhos?

Na verdade, Shina. Eu estou ocupado agora, você não vê?

Uuu, se deu mal... – zombou a garota deixando Shina furiosa

Escuta aqui, Shura de Capricórnio! – ela o encarou tomando a frente de Rebecca – quando eu perguntei se você queria falar comigo, na verdade, eu só queria ser educada! Mas agora você me tirou do sério! – ela ia aumentando o tom da sua voz na medida em que se aproximava – ou seja, OU VOCÊ VEM FALAR COMIGO AGORA, OU DIZ POR QUE NÃO! – quebrou um copo de vidro com uma das mãos sem se machucar

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Já que você foi tão educada, eu te concedo um tempinho. – Ele cruzou os braços tentando não demonstrar a surpresa que aquele ato lhe dera. – "não resisto a esse temperamento dela..."

ÓTIMO! – ela o puxou pelo braço para um lugar mais afastado

Que louca! – a garota ficou espantada

Esquenta não... tem uns rapazes nessa mesa ao lado que estão loucos para conhecer algumas garotas... por que você não chama suas amigas? Olha, eles nem são feios... – disse Marin – só são cavaleiros de bronze e super fracos. Mas não são feios, nisso você tem que concordar.

É verdade. O palhaço nem é feio... obrigada pela dica! – e lá foi ela toda saltitante

Continua...

**Aaahhh, que pena... XS... é que também eu não posso passar disso né? A fic ia ficar grande demais...**

**Gente, estou impressionada com o Dite! E vocês:D chega de Afrodite viado por aí! Já tem muito disso por aí, né mesmo! uhauhauhauhahua**

**Muito obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews! Estou muito contente que estejam gostando!**

**Realmente o Ikki não irá à festa com a Pandora. Muito menos irá deixa-la sozinha como a minha amiga PandoraAmamiya comentou num review... mas bem que a festinha deles também foi legal, né? XD**

**Uhauhauha**

**Beijo a todos, até semana que vem com o capítulo final!**

**Obs: Estou curiosa com o que vai rolar com a Ju... nossa! Desculpa Ju! Te deixei pro último capitulo! Foi mal mesmo! Não! O Mouse na testa não! POF**

_**Juliane.chan: Por que você fez isso comigo! (Expressão diabólica, já tô vendo)**_

_**Eu: Desculpa Ju! #Galo na testa#**_

**Obs²: Também estou curiosa quanto ao Shura e a Shina... (lembrando que ainda não escrevi)**

**Bjo para a ****MillChan**** que teve 15 segundos de fama e ainda dançou com seu amado Shaka, né? hehehehe**


	5. E tudo termina na piscina

**Notas Finais (super indicado ao povo do PanBox): Oieee!**

**Gente, muito obrigada por todos os que acompanharam essa fic! Quero que saibam que a fiz com todo o carinho possível para que vocês pudessem se divertir! n.n**

**Por motivos de precaução, as falas serão escritas entre aspas (" "), pra não acontecer o que aconteceu com o cap 3 e 4... ¬¬ o comeu os travessões e os asterísticos, ficando até um pouco incompreensível... Obrigada Juli.chan pela dica! XD**

**Bom, adorei escrever essa fic, eu mesma me diverti muito ao escreve-la, mas tudo tem seu fim, né? ; **

**Um beijo para as minhas amigas que participaram dessa fic: Ana (Áquila Marin), Bruna, Márcia (Aurora de Aquario... mas ela não escreve fics...¬¬) e a Ju (Juliane.chan)! n.n Sem contar na minha amigona, a Milla (****MillChan****) que teve uma participação especial para entreter o Shaka! n.n hahaha...**

**Enfim, agradeço a todos os meus amigos do PanBox (PanGirls e PanBoys) que me deram a maior força para concluir essa festa louca na casa da Saori! Uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu foi ter conhecido vocês! I love You All! Beijos!**

Parte Final...

Cap5 – E tudo termina na piscina! o/

Hum... vejamos, onde paramos no capitulo anterior mesmo? Ah! Lembrei!

Juliane estava na sala de jogos com o Saga... não, chegaremos lá depois... melhor contar o que aconteceu com a Shina e o Shura.

O casal havia saído da mansão, voltando ao jardim.

"Bom, o que você quer?" – perguntou Shura – "não precisava falar comigo daquela forma!"

"Você não quis me dar atenção." – Shina respondeu – "foi a única forma... funcionou, pelo visto..."

"Tá, foi pra isso que você me chamou!"

"Não... não foi... eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu naquela hora...você... ficou chateado comigo?"

Shura fica em silencio. O capricorniano não iria se entregar. Era muito orgulhoso para isso.

"Não, fiquei não..." – respondeu friamente – "Por que ficaria?"

"Bom... é que tinha acabado de rolar aquilo no jardim, então pensei que..."

"Esquece, Shina... não to nem aí..." – ele interrompeu seriamente

"Então... não está chateado? Você me desculpa?"

"Te desculpar? Já disse que não to com raiva... não somos nada, não somos casados, não namoramos. O que aconteceu ali foi apenas um momento... já acabou?"

Aquilo feriu o coração da amazona que ficou sem ação. "Tudo deu errado" ela pensou na hora.

"Shura... mas... e tudo o que aconteceu ali? Pensei que estávamos..."

"Namorando? Acorda Shina..." – ele a olhou com reprovação – "estamos numa festa! Só ficamos! E outra, imagine se eu iria namorar você! Por que eu faria isso! Pra você fazer o que fez quando viu o Seiya beijando a Saori!" – ele percebeu que estava se alterando demais, então parou e respirou – "Não há e nunca houve nada entre nós... a não ser aquele beijo que não teve valor nenhum pra mim. Confesso que estava com vontade de te beijar sim, afinal, você é uma mulher bonita... nada mais que isso..." (**Aaahh, cachorro! XS . **)

Shina sentiu um ódio, uma vontade de esgana-lo... partiu pra cima dele com tudo, mas foi detida com apenas uma mão.

"Que humilhante pra você, Shina... eu não faria isso... volte pra festa, corra atrás do Seiya... se é que você já terminou de me dizer o que queria."

Shina baixou a cabeça.

"Vai embora..." – sussurrou

"O que? Não ouvi..."

"VAI EMBORA, DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA FRENTE!" – ela começou a empurra-lo pelo peito, cada vez mais forte e com mais força, mas era em vão. Ele não se movia um milímetro sequer. Ela agora esmurrava o peito do cavaleiro. – "SAIA DAQUI! NÃO OUVIU!"

Ele segurou os dois punhos dela, e a puxou para perto de si, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Saia você..." – disse friamente, a empurrando em seguida.

Shina dá três longos passos para trás por conta do empurrão. Sua boca estava tremula de raiva, contendo o choro com uma respiração forte. Deu as costas e correu o mais rápido possível. Tudo o que ela queria era consertar as coisas, e parecia que tudo havia dado errado.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Agora sim... Juliane e Saga conversavam na sala de Jogos.

"Nossa, Saga... que historia triste... você já procurou um psicólogo? Talvez ele possa te ajudar..."

"¬¬, Bom... já tentei fazer isso, mas... ele não deixava..."

"Ele quem?"

"O Ares... que-que tem eu!... nada! Dorme aí! Acho bom mesmo!"

#Gota em Juliane.#

"Saga..." – disse Juliane

"Saga é um idiota! Melhor ficar comigo... eu sou quente..."

"Mas..." – Juliane balbuciou

"CALA A BOCA!" – Saga gritou

Juliane pulou pra trás de susto, levantando as mãos.

"Não... não foi com você... desculpa..."

"Acho melhor eu sair um pouco, você se resolve com... você mesmo, depois você me procura, tá!" – ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Saga - 'doido' – pensou

Quando ela se afasta, ele corre atrás dela e a puxa violentamente pelo braço, jogando-a sobre a mesa de sinuca, deitando sobre ela em seguida.

"Não... não posso fazer isso..." – Saga levantou – "VOU SIM!" – deitou novamente – "Não! Para com isso!" – levantou – "por que! Você não tá gostando? Pois eu to!" – deitou novamente

Juliane estava estatelada, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela não sabia que atitude tomar.

"Juliane, desculpa, eu... Saga! Para de enrolar! Agarra logo ela senão eu que agarro! Não! Eu agarro! Digo... Ares! Me deixa em paz!"

Juliane aproveitou e se virou, tentando sair de fininho.

"Você não sai daqui." – a puxou novamente – "Ouça, Saga..."

POF

Juliane acertou em cheio no rosto de Saga...ou seria Ares! Ô.õ Quem será que ela acertou!

"Ai... obrigado, ele estava precisando..." – saiu de cima dela – "Tá vendo? Ele nunca vai me deixar em paz..."

Juliane não se contem e começa a rir daquela situação. Na hora ela ficou com medo, mas depois achou até engraçado.

"Quem é você? Saga ou 'Ares'?"

"Você não sabe, não deveria rir! Ele é terrível!"

"Saga... Não se preocupe... Isso tem cura..."

"Qual?"

"Não sei... vi uma vez na tv... ou foi numa novela? Ah... não sei... deixa pra lá... Você fica muito bem de cabelo cinza..." – ela desce da mesa e fica de pé, na frente de Saga

"Você não tem medo de mim?"

"Não... não tenho... e você não deve temer a si mesmo... é exatamente isso que ele quer..."

"Isso me atrai em você... você parece não temer nada..." – ele se aproxima dela.

"Não mesmo..."

Ele a toma em seus braços.

"Dessa vez não é o Ares... você o fez desmaiar..."

"Que bom..." – ele a beijar, segurando a garota pela nuca, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos entanto ela passava as mãos pelas costas do cavaleiro, apertando-o, sem se importar em amassar a camisa dele.

Ele a solta um pouco sem jeito.

"Desculpa... eu agi por impulso..." – ele passou a mão na própria nuca

"Nossa... que beijo sem graça..."

"Que?"

"Sim... Fraquinho..."

"Aah é mesmo!" – ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente, ainda mais forte, chegando a dar leves mordidas nos lábios dela e brincar com a sua língua...

"Humm... ainda continua fraquinho... é... não era o que eu pensei... acho que o Ares deve ser melhor..."

Ela virou as costas, cruzou os braços e deu um leve sorriso escondido.

"Se deu mal... cala a boca. Juliane... não diz isso nem brincando..."

Dessa vez ele a puxou, colocando-a contra a mesa. Pousou as mãos um pouco abaixo da cintura dela, com uma mão ele apertou levemente a coxa dela.

"É isso que você quer?" – novamente ele a beijou, dessa vez mais intensamente, comandando a situação, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela

XXxXxXxXx

Kanon estava saindo da sala de estar. Seu peito estava todo manchado de batom, bem como seus lábios. Ele tinha uma expressão de tranqüilidade em seu rosto, andava como se estivesse nas nuvens. Uma respiração aliviada era notada.

"Alguém viu meu irmão, Saga, por aí?" – ele perguntou a um marinheiro

"Não, Kanon..." – respondeu Hyoga – "onde você estava!"

"Nenhum lugar que te interesse, garoto..." – ele faz um gesto com a mão de "deixa pra lá" e vai embora.

"Parece que tá drogado..." – comentou Bruna

"Posso imaginar... não viu as marcas de batom?"

"Vi sim...XP"

XxXxXxXx

Aiória convenceu Marin a dançar finalmente. Os dois estavam bem perto de MDM.

De repente, um garoto ruivo com duas pintinhas na testa aparece correndo empurrando todos os que estavam na sua frente. Logo depois, um homem com chapéu de mestre cuca aparece segurando um facão.

Marin estava de costas e não reparou que Kiki estava se aproximando, e nem ele a viu. Bateu em cheio no traseiro de Marin que foi empurrada para frente.

Instintivamente ela se agarra na primeira coisa que vê na sua frente, mas parece que não adiantou muito, pois ao se agarrar, a coisa caiu junto.

Todos pararam.

A musica parou.

Uma garota gritou.

MDM estava nu...

Marin olhou para o chão e viu uma...calça! Ao olhar para cima, teve a vista de um bumbum malhado, visto de baixo.

"O.O" – arregalou os olhos e ficou super vermelha.

"O.O" – MDM – "MARIN!" – ele gritou tentando por as calças enquanto Marin sentiu ser puxada por alguém

"Você tá bem, Marin!" – perguntou Aiória

"Es... tou... pffffff HUAHUAHUAHUA!" – Marin começou a rir descontroladamente e logo após isso, MDM que havia posto a calça não achava graça nenhuma.

"MARIN! PREPARE-SE QUE EU VOU TE MANDAR PRO SEIKISHIKI!" – ele berrou

"Mascara! Pensei que fosse maior!" – disse Kanon gargalhando

"Grrrr!" – grunhiu Mascara

"Calma, MDM..." – disse Aldebaran super sério – "Kanon! Não ria! Pinto pequeno é uma deficiência! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA"

A musica começou a tocar de novo, e rindo muito, todos voltaram a dançar, menos MDM que quis comprar briga com Kanon.

"CALANGO DE ÁGUA SALGADA! TE PREPARA QUE AGORA TU MORRE!"

"Pode vir! Hoje o prato principal vai ser caranguejo..." – respondeu Kanon

"Querem que eu puxe as suas cuecas também! ¬¬" – Aldebaran interveio pondo as mãos, uma em cada peito – "Eca, suor de macho..." – limpando as mãos na calça

XxXxXxX

Voltando à sala de jogos...

"Uau..." – Juliane estava arrumando as roupas – "Vamos com calma aí..."

"É verdade... quase 'avançamos o sinal'..." – Saga riu abotoando a camisa

Silencio...

"Eu acho que a gente devia..." – Saga ia sugerir que os dois voltassem a festa, mas não resistiu e antes que terminasse de falar, os dois praticamente se "atracaram", num beijo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um!

Saga suspende Juliane pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em uma das mesas e se encaixando entre as suas pernas, enquanto seus lábios percorriam pelo pescoço dela.

Ela puxou a camisa branca que ele usava, tirando-o logo em seguida.

As mãos de Saga que estavam sobre o joelho dela, vão subindo para as coxas, levando junto o vestido, revelando as suas pernas.

A porta se abre...

"Vem, essa sala é per... feita..." – Afrodite estava de mãos dadas com uma **_mulata,_** amiga do Aldebaran. Provavelmente, pela beleza da mulher, era brasileira.

Obs: A mulata foi sugestão da Ju! Hahaha nn" 

"É... mas já está ocupada..." – ela disse

Os dois estavam tão entretidos com os beijos e carícias, que nem sequer ouviram o outro casal.

A porta se fecha.

Eles então continuam envolvidos pelos seus beijos e o calor da lareira que estava acesa parecia ajudar ainda mais. Ela se afasta um pouco, dando espaço para que Saga subisse na mesa de sinuca. Ele o fez sem pensar duas vezes.

"Aqui mesmo?" – ele perguntou

"Alguma objeção?"

"Não..." – deitando sobre ela

"Então, pronto..." – ela puxou Saga pela nuca e o beijou

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Saori..." – Seiya disse – "Para de beber isso..."

Saori em menos de meia hora já havia bebido o que uma pessoa normal bebe em duas horas.

"Por queee?" – ela perguntou num sorriso bêbado

"Por que você já tomou saquê, cana pura, tequila, vodca! Você vai acabar vomitando!"

"Essscutta a... IC, Escuta aqqqui, Seiyaa... Eun IC ssouuun a Deunsaa Aa IC Aathenaa, essstá me entendendo?" – deu duas cambaleadas para trás – "Vvvoceee nãonn e.. IC deve... dizzzzer o que eu ... IC... devo fffazerrr..."

"Quem te deu essas bebidas?"

"Ninguém IC... eu tomei ssssoozinnhaamm..." – caiu pra frente nos braços do pirata

"Saori... Sa... Sa... Saori! O.O _Tira a mão da..._"

"Porrr que? IC Não ta gos... IC ...tando? Eu sei... eu sssei que você táá..."

"Não é isso... Saori você tá bêbada, tem gente olhando, tira a mão daí antes que... que... tarde demais... X"

"Uaauuu, Big Boooy! IIIC" – beliscou a bunda dele com a outra mão que estava livre

"Saori! Para!" – ele puxou a mão dela – "Vem comigo!" – totalmente vermelho

"Vai me levar... me lê... IC... pro meu quarto! Obaa... IC!"

"¬¬"

"Seiya!" – disse Marin olhando pra baixo, atrás dela estavam Aiória, Miro e Ana – "O que é isso? ."

Miro dá uma gargalhada.

"Já tá animado, Seiya! HUAHUHAHUA Aqui não, vão pro quarto pelo menos! HAUHUHAHUA!"

Aiória pisa no pé de Miro.

"Miro, idiota... não se deve fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com Athena... quer morrer?" – cochichou

"Gente ela tá totalmente bêbada..." – se escondendo atrás de Saori

"Sim, melhor leva-la para o quarto, talvez eu a jogue dentro de uma banheira gelada e..."

"E se jogue junto? IC"

"Saori..." – Marin a repreendeu – "Vamos, ou você vai..."

Saori começa a ficar seria. Poe a mão no estomago...

"Saori... você vai...Saori! Aqui não! Aiória, Seiya, levem Athena! Ela vai vomitar!"

"Pra onde a gente leva?" – perguntou Aiória

"Pro quarto dela!" – disse Seiya

"Não... até lá ela vai ter vomitado, já..." – disse Miro

"Gente..." – disse Marin

"Tem razão, eu acho que vocês deveriam leva-la lá pra fora..." – disse Ana

"Gente..." – Marin puxou a camisa de Miro, para chamar a atenção deles

"Que foi Marin?" – perguntou Aiória

"Não precisa mais... ¬¬"

"O.O"

XxXxXxXxX

"MUU!" – gritou Kiki que agora havia corrido para a piscina

"Kiki!" – Mu parou de beijar Roberta ao ouvir a voz do seu discípulo.

Ao ver o cozinheiro correndo atrás dele, Mu sai da piscina instantaneamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui!" – perguntou Mu

"Papai!" – kiki abraçou as pernas do cavaleiro

"Ele é seu filho!" – perguntaram Roberta e o cozinheiro ao mesmo tempo

"Sim! Ele é meu papai! Pai, esse cara quer me machucar! Ele está correndo atrás de mim com esse facão!"

"Você o que!" – Mu encarou o cozinheiro

"Senhor, seu filho é um capeta! Precisava ver o que ele aprontou lá na cozinha..."

"Isso não é motivo pra você correr atrás de uma criança com um facão na mão! Queria mata-lo!" – o carneiro... digo, o PASTOR de carneiros, estava com bastante raiva. Ninguém, a não ser ele, poderia castigar o Kiki

"Não senhor! D-de jeito nenhum!"

"Queria assusta-lo!"

"Sim! Só um susto..."

"COM UMA FACA! SABE QUE TIPO DE TRAUMA ISSO PODE TRAZER A UMA CRIANÇA!" – Mu se aproximava ameaçadoramente

"P-perdão, s-senhor!" – o homem andou para trás

De repente o calmo Mu parecia uma fera selvagem, parecia que iria espancar o cozinheiro a qualquer momento.

"Espero que não volte a fazer isso nunca mais! Se fizer de novo, vai se ver comigo!"

O homem saiu correndo.

"Enquanto a você, Kiki... Kiki!"

"Você é muito bonitinho!"

Kiki estava sentado na borda da piscina enquanto Roberta apertava as bochechas do menino que sorria timidamente.

"Kiki..." – Mu o olhou seriamente

"Papai!"

"Sem essa de "papai"! Vá pra casa, agora! O que veio fazer aqui!"

"Ele é seu filho, Mu?" – Roberta perguntou desconfiada

"Não, não é. Kiki, vá pra casa."

"Mas Mu, eu..."

"Eu disse que não era para você vir! Volte pra casa agora, ou você pode esquecer o Play2 que eu te prometi."

O garoto desapareceu.

"Eu disse pra casa!"

"Droga." – a voz de Kiki pode ser escutada detrás de uma arvore.

"O que ele é seu?"

"Discípulo..." – respondeu Mu

Roberta o olhou direito... a roupa branca que ele estava usando acabou por ficar transparente e bem colada no corpo, porque ele estava todo molhado. Isso fez com que seus músculos ficassem bem evidentes. Inclusive um pouco mais embaixo, que também havia ficado transparente.

"Ô.õ"

"Que foi?" – Mu olhou pra baixo – "Ô.Ô nossa! Desculpa! Eu..." – pondo a mão na frente "ainda bem que não vim de cueca branca!" ele pensou

"Bom...poderia ser pior..." – disse Roberta observando Mu entrar na água novamente – "poderia estar sem cueca!"

Mu riu.

"Bom... agora a gente pode ficar a sos em paz..." – ele a abraçou

De repente uma voz feminina é escutada.

"TOOODO MUNDO PRA PISCINAAA, GALERAA!" – gritou Saori acompanhada por uma multidão liderada por Mascara da Morte que deu o primeiro mergulho.

XxXxXxXx


	6. cont do 5 cap

"TODO MUNDO PRA PISCINA, GALERAAA!"

TCHIBUM! MDM pulou.

"O que você disse mesmo, Mu!¬¬"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Um último suspiro e Saga sorri, deitando ao lado de Juliane, puxando-a para seus braços.

"Foi uma loucura... alguém poderia ter entrado nessa sala..." – disse Saga afagando os cabelos dela

"Sim, é verdade... nos iria pegar no flagra! Ia ser um escândalo..." – ela deu uma risada

"Pensando bem, eles estão muito bêbados para fazer algum escândalo..." – ele retribuiu o sorriso

Depois do sorriso Saga fica pensativo.

"Que loucura... nunca havia feito isso antes..."

"VOCÊ O QUE!" – perguntou Juliane arregalando os olhos

"Não numa mesa de sinuca!" – completou e deu uma pequena pausa– "O que você pensou! ¬¬"

"Nada não... " – ela respondeu dando um sorriso envergonhado

"Ei... você está percebendo algo estranho!" – perguntou Saga

Juliane levantou.

"Sim! Que silencio! Será que todos já foram embora! O.O"

"Céus..." – ele levantou correndo

Pegaram suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão rindo muito, ao mesmo tempo tensos, pois não sabiam o que os aguardava lá fora.

Depois que colocaram as roupas, saíram se depararam com uma pista vazia. Apenas um grupo de cinco amigos se "balançavam" com uma musica eletrônica que já havia baixado o volume.

"Jubu, onde estão todos?" – perguntou Saga

"Estão na piscina!" – ele respondeu

XxXxXX

Enfim, já eram 2:35 da manhã e a festa ainda estava no pique total. Todos se jogavam na piscina para matar o calor de horas dançando, beijando, bebendo e comendo. A água realmente devia estar nojenta!

Mas... noções higiênicas a parte, os cavaleiros e amazonas se esbaldaram. Eles realmente mereciam toda essa diversão mesmo.

Kamus e Márcia haviam descido para aproveitar os últimos momentos da festa.

"Kamus! Vem dar um mergulho!" – gritou Kanon

"Não, obrigado..." – Kamus deu um gole num refrigerante

"Vai de guaraná agora, aquário!" – perguntou Aldebaran

"Com exceção de certas pessoas, eu conheço meu limite..." – apontou para Kanon, MDM, Miro, Shun, June e Saori

"Não reclame, deveríamos agradecer por esse descanso..." – disse Aiória

"Ora... merecemos isso mesmo, por tudo o que fizemos por Athena... essa é uma forma dela agradecer..." – comentou Kamus

"Ei, 'clube do Bolinha', o que estão comentando?" – perguntou Marin abraçando Aiória por trás

"Que essa festa está ótima!" – respondeu Aiória

"Alguém viu a Márcia por aí?" – perguntou Kamus

"Sim!" – respondeu Mu – "Roberta e as meninas estão com ela... coisas de mulheres... :p"

"Ahh Já sei..."

XxXxxX

Roberta, Ana e Márcia conversavam na borda da piscina.

"Aquele ali!" – perguntou Roberta

"Sim, ele se chama Kamus e é lindo!" – Márcia confirmou

"Que legal... Ana se deu bem também!"

"Só eu!" – retrucou Ana que estava calada até então

"Beta, você tá toda molhada! Desencosta!"

"Valeu! ¬¬"

Márcia deu uma risada

"Não tem de que..."

"Ah é assim! Beleza..."

"Ah, não fica chateada é porque você tava toda molHAAA!"

TCHIBUM

"AAAAAAHHHH! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?"

Ana e Roberta começaram a gargalhar.

"EU VOU PEGAR VOCÊ, ROBERTA!" – saindo da piscina pela borda

Kamus estava no deck, um pouco mais afastado da piscina e não viu quando Márcia caiu. Apenas o grito e o "tchibum"... logo depois Márcia corria atrás de Roberta enquanto Ana aparentava estar numa crise de risos.

"O que deu nelas?" – perguntou Miro – "O que houve!"

"Bobagem..." – respondeu Ana rindo

Agora Roberta tomava uma distancia de Márcia que ainda insistia em correr atrás dela. Se aproximou então de um grupo de rapazes e reconheceu Mu conversando. Não dava para parar agora, mas ao se distrair olhando Mu, bateu em alguma coisa e o impacto fez com que

**(...Galera, na boa! Eu to tentando escrever, juro que to! MAS JÁ É A 8ª VEZ QUE MEU TELEFONE TOCA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!...)**

Não dava para parar agora, mas ao se distrair olhando Mu, bateu em alguma coisa e o impacto fez com que ela desse três longos passos para trás.

Olhou e viu um cowboy que olhou para a garota um tanto confuso. Aparentemente ele não pareceu ter se movido.

"SEGURA ELA, KAMUS!" – Márcia estava muito perto, quase a alcançando

"Que!" – perguntou Kamus – "Meninas! Parem com isso!"

"Eu vou te pegar!"

"HUAHUAHUA" – Roberta começou a dar voltas em Kamus, usando-o como escudo humano, sempre seguida por Márcia.

Sem perceber, foram se aproximando da piscina.

"Me-meninas! Márcia!"

Roberta pisou e não sentiu o chão. Em fração de segundos ela teve a sensação de estar pisando em um buraco, pensou até ser um batente. Mas percebeu que esse batente não tinha mais fim, e no lugar do chão, uma água gelada. Se agarrou em Kamus que agarrou-se em Márcia que puxou Afrodite pelos cabelos e...

TCHIIIIBUUUUUMM! (O impacto de 4 pessoas adultas caindo na água tem que ser bem mais expressivo...)

"MEU CABELO! MEU CABELO! QUEM FOI A MOCREIA!"

"D...desculpa..." – Márcia se desculpou ao subir

"Ora, sua... oh! Que bela texana!"

"Que bela o QUE!" – Márcia se armou

"Eu disse texana.. **TE**xana... qual seu nome?"

"Afrodite!" – disse Kamus – "Vai cuidar do que é teu!" – puxou Márcia pra junto – "Que coisa..."

Silencio...

"Cadê Roberta?" – perguntou Márcia

"Kaaamusss! Que feio!" – exclamou Afrodite pondo a mão na boca – "Pare de soltar pum dentro da piscina, todo mundo percebe, sabia?"

"Eu não estou sol..."

Ao olhar pra baixo, Kamus percebe uma enorme quantidade de bolhas vindo de baixo dele. Mexeu os pés e viu que estava pisando em algo macio...

"MEU DEUS!" – mergulhou trazendo Roberta logo em seguida

"COF COF COF COF!" – deu um longo suspiro, até sentir seus pulmões cheios de ar – "COF COF COF!"

"Kamus! Você estava pisando na garota!" – disse Afrodite tomando-a em seus braços – "Tadinha..."

Ela sumiu.

" 'Pronde' ela foi? "

"Aqui." – Mu respondeu carregando Roberta – "não quero ela perto de você."

"Estou bem, Mu... pode me por no chão... você me trouxe até aqui! ... que esquisito..."

"Droga, droga e droga..." – resmungou Afrodite saindo da piscina – "meu lindo cabelo vai ficar verde e quebradiço! Que horror!"

Juliane e Saga chegam.

"Ju!" – disse Roberta – "onde você esteve!"

"Bom, eu estive... ocupada!"

"Hum...Ok..."

"E aí, Ju!" – chegou Márcia – "pronta para um mergulho?"

As duas começaram a olhar Juliane estranhamente.

"Gente... que cara é essa?" – Juliane deu um passo pra trás

"Márcia..."

"Que..."

"No três..."

"Tá..."

"TRÊS!"

"Naao!" – Juliane saiu correndo

XxXxXxXXx

"Shura!" – perguntou Aiória – "onde você esteve?"

"Por aí..."

"Que mau humor..." – comentou Shaka – "foi algo com a Shina?"

"Não interessa... deixa pra lá... ainda não entrou na piscina, Shaka!"

"Não... não estou a f..."

TCHIBUM

Marin avistou Shina, com um rapaz.

"Shina... podemos conversar um instantinho?"

"Claro, Marin! Dá licença, tá!" – deu um selinho no cara vestido de Zorro

"Shina... o que aconteceu? Quem é esse?" – perguntou Marin quando ambas estavam num lugar mais afastado

"O nome dele é Rafael! Rafael Rodrigues! Lindo, né?"

"Mas... e o Shura!" – perguntou Marin – "pensei que vocês... o que houve!"

"Shura..." – Shina desviou o olhar para o chão – "já te disse que Shura é um imbecil..."

"Sim, mas..."

"Marin... o que te fez pensar que eu iria ter algo com o Shura?"

"Tudo bem, Shina... é que eu pensei que vocês dois... deixa pra lá... boa sorte então!"

Shina volta.

"Quem era?" – perguntou ele

"Uma amiga minha..." – ela sentou no colo dele e o beijou as vistas de Shura.

Saori já estava se sentindo bem melhor, mas ainda estava um pouco grogue. Subiu numa mesa e gritou para chamar a atenção.

"Saori! Desce daí!" – disse Seiya tentando puxa-la pra baixo.

Kanon estava completamente bicado, ao ver Saori em cima da mesa gritou:

"UHUL! ATHENA VAI FAZER STRIP TEASE!" – Saiu pulando de dentro da piscina

Saga ouviu.

"Kanon! Você está doido?"

"Gente! Escutem!" – disse Saori – "CALEM A BOCA, CAVALEIROS INUTEIS!"

Silencio...

Grilos cantando...

"Melhor assim." – pigarreou – "Bom, foi um prazer recebe-los na minha festa hoje..."

"Ué? Acabou a festa?" – perguntou Miro

"Deixe-me terminar!" – disse Saori com raiva – "Amazonas presentes! Podem tirar as mascaras! Vocês não precisam mais usa-las!"

Algumas amazonas gritaram de felicidade, mascaras puderam ser vistas no ar.

"Isso! A partir de hoje, vocês amazonas, não são mais obrigadas a..." – uma mascara caiu na cabeça de Saori, que desmaiou.

Silencio...

Gritaria total!

"AÊÊ! VAMU LIBERÁÁÁÁ" – gritou alguém

XxXxXxX

As meninas que corriam atrás de Juliane, acabaram por jogar Ana.

#FlashBack#

"Volta aqui Ju!"

"Não meninas! Meu vestido é branco!" – juliane correndo

Márcia corria a toda e não conseguiu parar quando Ana surgiu na sua frente. Bateu em Ana, uma caiu para um lado, e a outra dentro da piscina.

"Oops..." – disse Márcia

#Fim do FlashBack#

"Meninas..." – Juliane estava encurralada num canto da parede – "Já disse... meu vestido é branco..."

"...Tá... Juliane, agora você vai nos contar!" – Roberta disse

"É! Com detalhes!"

"Contar o que!"

"Ora! O que aconteceu naquela sala de jogos!" – disse Márcia

"Quee! ...AH! QUE SUSTO! Pensei que vocês quisessem me jogar na...PERAÍ! COMO VOCÊS SOUBERAM!"

"Afrodite..." – disse Roberta

"Quem? A deusa!"

"Não! Afrodite, aquele cara!" – consertou Márcia

"Que que tem?"

"Viu vocês e saiu dizendo pra todo mundo..."

"Ele o que?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Afrodite..." – disse Aldebaran – "estou impressionado com você..."

"Por que?" – perguntou

"Pela quantidade de mulheres que você ficou nessa festa..." – completou Shaka

"Ah... e por que a surpresa!"

"Bom... porque... porque..." – Shaka

"Sabe, Afrodite... é que todos pensavam que você era... você sabe..."

"O que? Não sei..."

"Bom... você sabe... pensávamos que você não gostava da fruta..." – disse Shaka

"Fruta? Adoro frutas!" – Afrodite sorriu – "De que fruta está falando?"

Os dois se calaram.

"Afrodite...é que o comentário que rolava no Santuário era que você não era muito chegado 'naquilo'..."

"Ainda não sei onde vocês querem chegar..."

"AAAAFRÔÔÔ!" – disse MDM

"Afrô" é a mãe... – retrucou Afrodite

"Caaraaa! Todo mundo pensava que TU ERA VIADO! DE REPENTE TU PEGA AS MINA DA FESTA! HUAHUAHUA, NUNCA PENSAMOS!"

"Veado! Quem é veado! Eu! EU SOU VEADO?"

Silencio...

"O que, Afrodite!" – perguntou Shura que estava passando

"Não sou GAY! EU NÃO SOU GAY!"

"Se afetou demais..." – cochichou Kanon

"É..." – concordou MDM

"NEM EU! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

"Shun!" – todos perguntaram

"Eu IC não sou IC!"

"Sim, sabemos que você não é Ikki..." – disse Mu

"Não! IC... eu não sou... IC GAAY!"

"Ikki gay! O.o" – Aldebaran

"NÃO CA³£¢³£LHO! VOCÊS SÃO SURDOS! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA NINGUÉM ME ENTENDE!"

Cinco segundo depois passa June correndo chamando por Shun.

#Gota em todos."

"Saga..." – disse Juliane

todos: hummmmm

"Que foi?" – perguntou atenciosamente

"Precisamos conversar... a sós..."

Todos: hummmmm...

"De novo?" – Afrodite gargalhou

Afrodite sente um toque em um dos ombros.

"Sim? Ah! Oi garotas!"

Quatro mulheres o fuzilavam com o olhar.

"Katie, Sandra, Helen, Mary! O que foi!"

"Vamos pegar esse galinha!" – gritou uma delas

"ATACAR!"

"Hein?"

As garotas começaram, a espanca-lo.

"Aii meninas! Calma! AI AI AI NO CABELO NÃO! MEU CABELO NÃO! AIAIAI!"

Algum tempo depois...

"Ai...Ui..." – gemia Afrodite

"Hunf. Isso é pra você aprender a não ser tão galinha!" – disse uma garota abanando as mãos

"Hunf." – as outras saíram bufando

"Afrodite, você está bem!" – Kamus o levantou

"Maiss ou meenos... olhem! Sininhos!" – ploft. Desmaiou.

XXX

Gente! – Saori havia acordado de novo – Desculpem meu desmaio!

Lá vai... de novo... – disse Seiya – Saori, meu amorzinho...minha linda... desça da mesa, por favor...

O Latino apareceu na piscina, do nada, pegou um microfone e começou a cantar:

_"Hooje é feeesta la no meu apeee, pode apareceeer, vai rolar bundalelê! Hoje é feeesta la no meu apeee, tem biritaaa ateeeh amanhaceeer! Hoje é festa..."_

Lixo... – disse Kanon

Latino foi jogado por cima do muro.

Juliane e Saga deram mais uma surra em Afrodite para que ele deixasse de ser fofoqueiro.

5:30 da manhã

Todos se despediram. A festa havia sido uma loucura total. Todos beberam loucamente, dançaram loucamente e beijaram loucamente. Um a um, os convidados iam embora, até que sobraram apenas Saori e Seiya.

Que festa, hein? – perguntou Seiya

Realmente foi boa... mas a nossa só começou agora...

Hum...gostei...

Fim

**Ahh gente... eu não gostei tanto assim desse final não, até porque eu conclui essa fic meio que na marra... foi um verdadeiro inferno escrever essa parte final, já que o telefone tocou "trocentras" vezes e todos ficavam me chamando o tempo todo... ¬¬ mas, tá aí! Fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado, espero ter divertido vocês! Obrigada por tudo e pelos reviews! **

**Beijos!**

**Até a próxima fic **

Shina...

O que é, Shura!

Precisamos conversar...

Não quero conversar com você... – fechou a porta de seu quarto

Shina! Não me deixe aqui fora! – gritou Marin

Shina abre a porta.

Ouça, Shura... eu não vou perdoar aquelas coisas horríveis que você me falou... – bateu a porta

Ah... mas eu não vou desistir de você, Shina... não vou... espero que me perdoe um dia... até lá, estarei espe...

Cala a boca, Shura! – disse Kanon – Entra logo e para de falar sozinho!


End file.
